


Sexploration

by aech_fic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, PWP, Spoilers up to and including the Fishman Island arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aech_fic/pseuds/aech_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years. One hundred and four weeks. Seven hundred and thirty days. Seventeen thousand five hundred and thirty one hours.</p><p>That's a hell of a long time to be separated from the one you love. And a hell of a lot of pent-up sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dive Deep And Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ware Sharks When Sailing Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9558) by drcalvin. 



> This is the direct sequel to (and ongoing series accompanying) the above fic, which I received as a birthday gift from the lovely and talented drcalvin.  
> GO READ IT. ♥♥♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Zoro celebrate their reunion following the debacle that occurred at Sabaody two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for drcalvin, who also assisted me with smoothing out some transitions, as well as suggesting the title. ♥♥♥

There hadn’t been much time to talk since they regrouped in Sabaody. Honestly, they’d been pretty much forced to hit the ground running with Marines and pirates alike hot on their heels almost as soon as they’d finished saying hello to each other.

And there hadn’t been more than a few minutes to exchange stories once they’d set sail for the depths of Fishman Island- not with the distraction of enormous sea kings swanning past the Sunny, and with being attacked by that weird mud Logia who’d then tried to stow away and promptly been bottled in his barrel by Franky, as well as attacked by- Zoro finds himself shaking his head at this even days later, because only Luffy would name a kraken after dried shredded squid snacks.

One thing after another: Vander Decken and the Flying Dutchman, Neptune and his brood, Hody Jones and the New Fishman Pirates. Another mad scramble to save another kingdom in distress.

Not that the swordsman particularly MINDED lending his swords to the cause, but truth be told, the whole ordeal had been kind of… boring? His opponents had been mediocre at best; there was no self-actualizing revelation like when he’d been fighting Crocodile’s steel-bodied minion – Daz Bones – during their time in Arabasta.

No, he’d merely been grateful that it was over, and he and Luffy would finally have the time to do more than exchange promising glances at awkward moments. Because regardless of training, patience only goes so far, and by the time they’d been invited back to the palace following the final battle, they were both running short.

There’d been food and luxury, but no legitimate privacy, until Zoro had finally succumbed to his own impetuosity and collared the captain before he could visit the overflowing banquet table for another serving. Luffy hadn’t argued- just crammed the fistful of drumsticks into his mouth and trotted after him, both of them ignoring the pointed looks shooting back and forth between their reclining crewmates.

But there’d been no privacy outside the palace either. They’d found themselves dodging an endless army of grateful citizens and had both taken to casting speculative and somewhat desperate glances at nearby alleyways by the time they returned to the Sunny.

The ship carries a strong odor of sea salt and ozone, a lingering side effect of the coating that enabled them to reach depths otherwise unattainable.

Zoro supposes they could’ve done the easy thing and just requested a room from their new aquatic friends instead of wasting so much time. He also supposes they could’ve skipped their impromptu tour of the ship, headed straight for the men’s quarters or the lookout tower – or, if they were feeling particularly daring and maybe a touch suicidal, one of the beds in the women’s quarters – and happily banged each other senseless.

But he hasn’t exactly been thinking clearly, and apparently neither has Luffy.

Instead of getting right down to business, they’ve ended up wandering around Sunny’s decks while they fill in a few more of the gaps created by their two-year separation, occasionally bumping elbows because they haven’t decided whether holding hands is mandatory or just plain silly, and letting the sexual tension mount.

It’s become a game, seeing who can hold out the longest: Zoro casually fondles the handles of his katana, Luffy makes a production of sucking on the piece of candy he’s discovered in one of his pockets. Zoro’s bandana somehow comes undone and flutters to the deck, requiring him to bend over and retrieve it. He takes his time.

When he straightens up, Luffy’s studying him with undisguised hunger and bluntly suggests a walk through the Soldier Dock system. To check out that awesome new tank, of course, because Franky had whisked it away immediately after the battle, before he got the chance to hop inside and play with the controls.

They both know what else is down there.

Zoro absentmindedly polishes the pommel of Kitetsu with the pad of his thumb, pretending not to notice the way his captain’s eyes are immediately drawn to even such subtle movement. He acquiesces that, yes, a trip to the lower levels of the ship seems in order.

xxx

Despite their stubbornly-exercised physical restraint, it doesn’t take long before the conversation’s taken on a decidedly risqué topic.

"That stuff you told us back at the palace. You're seriously telling me that woman - whatshername – really woke you up by yanking on your dick?"

"Marguerite? Yeah! I said, didn’t I? Her and some of the other Amazons- they thought it was a mushroom or something!" Luffy laughs unselfconsciously, flashing a sly grin at the swordsman walking beside him, whose scarred face is caught somewhere between jealousy and amusement. "I was pretty out of it; I actually thought it was YOU 'til I opened my eyes and found her staring down at me instead."

While they’d left Sanji fuming over what he kept referring to as vast injustice and Nami's face had taken on a decidedly pinched and distressed expression at the discussion of the Straw Hat captain’s personal equipment, Luffy thinks being mistakenly manhandled by the Kuja women is one of the most hilarious things that's ever happened to him.

He’d been extremely groggy at the time, body stressed thanks to the energy stolen by the parasitic mushrooms- not to mention being thoroughly scorched and then dumped unceremoniously in water that may or may not have contained sea salt while the Amazons attempted to cleanse him. Marguerite probably hadn’t even realized that he’d briefly regained consciousness long enough to establish the fact that, no, it wasn’t his swordsman tugging at him with such misguided determination but rather a complete stranger.

A stranger in a strange land.

His huge smile doesn’t exactly fade, but it’s unexpectedly become frozen and somewhat forced.

Finding himself on Amazon Lily after being violently ejected from Sabaody by Bartholomew Kuma had been like waking from a bad dream only to discover that the nightmare was real. He still remembers the panic that seized him upon sitting up and seeing his unfamiliar surroundings. His ship, presumably left far behind. His nakama vanished, their fate unknown. At best, blown to the four winds. At worst...

And his first mate, his lover - the green-haired pirate now walking beside him - gone as well, such a short time after they'd finally quit tip-toeing around the inevitable and consummated their relationship, taking stolen kisses and casual touching and curiosity a step farther.

It’s haunted Luffy repeatedly over the past two years, interjecting itself into his dreams and even interrupting his training at crucial moments on more than one occasion. He couldn't help wondering if it wasn't partially his fault that Zoro fell victim to Kuma first; severely weakened by the desperate struggle with the pacifistas and suffering a direct hit from one of their beams, his crewmate had narrowly escaped death at Kizaru's hands only to find himself at Kuma's feet, unable to fight, unable to escape. Unable to do nothing but tremble and bleed until that gigantic figure swatted him out of existence.

The Straw Hat captain can still remember the unsettling chill that had seized him at the sight of empty air where his swordsman had been crouching, remember the way his heart had momentarily stuttered in his chest, remember the feeling of sheer terror that his nakama might be dead, blotted out by the Shichibukai like a bothersome midge. He also remembers hearing Kuma say something odd that had snapped another piece of the puzzle in place, although there hadn’t been time to think about it, not then.

_“So you’re still alive, Roronoa.”_

And Zoro’s equally strange response: _“Thanks to your mercy.”_

Luffy had been on the ground, dazed, his ears ringing, but he’d heard them anyway. He’d heard and seen and mentally recorded everything uttered and done by his crew that fateful day, senses fine-tuned by the immense threat with which they’d been faced.

Why? Why had the Tyrant even bothered making such an observation? What had Zoro meant? And why had he found such a seemingly innocuous if rather bizarre exchange coming back to him over and over during the past two years?

Two years. Plenty of time to wonder, to speculate, to blame himself. He’s always been good at that – worrying and wondering “what if” – but he’s also always extremely good at hiding it. At least from most people, anyway.

Rayleigh had never asked why he sometimes lost concentration during training- just blithely smacked him into the nearest tree and told him to quit woolgathering and pay attention.

Zoro had still been recovering from a myriad of injuries accrued during their time on Thriller Bark, and their doctor had been adamant that he not strain himself. And although the older pirate certainly hadn't complained - oh no, far to the contrary - the captain can't help thinking that being repeatedly dragged into this or that dark corner of the Sunny for an enthusiastic fucking probably hadn't helped.

In all likeliness, it had contributed to his inability to protect himself, and all because Luffy couldn't restrain himself and keep his goddamn dick in his-

His thoughts are interrupted by the elbow driving unexpectedly into his side and nearly knocking him flat on his face.

"Gah! Zoro-?"

"Hold up a second."

They halt, facing each other in the narrow hallway.

"Quit being so goddamn maudlin."

"I'm not-"

"No, shut up and listen to me. You've got that look- the one that means you're thinking too bloody hard." Zoro snorts, scowling darkly, although there's no real anger in it. Just exasperation and a vague hint of regret.

He studies Luffy for a moment, then abruptly raises a hand and grabs the younger man's lower face, fingers curling around his cheek and jaw to shake him playfully. "Seriously. How the hell did you mistake some girl's hand for this?"

"It was just for a second!"

The calloused thumb moves, leaving his cheek to brush tentatively across his lower lip, and Luffy feels his stomach perform a joyous, hopeful little flip-flop, his concerns fading. He pushes his concerns with Sabaody, with that strange exchange, aside, because it doesn’t matter. He can afford to leave the puzzle unfinished. Whatever happened, Zoro's here now, very much warm and alive. And Zoro's touching him. Should he take this as an invitation? Does this mean it’s time to end the game or just take it to the next level?

Only one way to find out.

Snapping his teeth at the intruding fingers, he smirks when they're hastily withdrawn with a bemused curse. "Zoro's hands are a lot bigger-"

He steps forward, his own hands suddenly shooting out and grasping the swordsman's wrists as he bulldozes him against the passage wall, leaning in until the tips of their noses are millimeters apart. "-and I seem to remember you pulling a lot harder too."

Zoro cautiously flexes his forearms, testing the grip but not struggling hard enough to break it, not really. If anything, he looks dangerously cheerful. Smug, even. His single eye is a midnight pool, dilated with obvious interest and avidly devouring his captain's gaze.

"Marguerite's fingers are all rough too- from shooting a bow," Luffy murmurs, feeling his heart beginning to pound faster at his lover's token resistance and immediately tightening his hold. "Just like yours from handling your… swords."

Grinning broadly at the thinly veiled innuendo, he presses their bodies together firmly enough that he can feel the hard line of the older pirate's hidden erection against his own pelvis. Watching his swordsman's lips part, saliva-dampened tongue gliding between them to leave them glistening in the dim light, drives a strangled noise - part snarl, part impatient whine - from his suddenly constricted throat.

Zoro's nostrils flare, and he inhales deeply before speaking, his voice low and full of menace. "I don't like other people touching you. Not like that."

"No, but thinking about it sure is making you horny."

"..."

Luffy smirks. "I thought about your hands every time-"

He detects a slight hitch in Zoro's breathing, another tremor in his fracturing calm, and knows what he's going to ask even before he speaks.

"Did you-?" Hesitant, as though he's unsure of the answer even though he already knows it. He just wants- no, he needs to hear Luffy say it out loud.

"Nah, I just wanked a lot. Didn't want anybody else- just Zoro. Although they WERE all pretty fascinated with my-"

"Good," Zoro snarls before he can explain the Kuja's confusion over the exact nature of family jewels, heaving off the wall and pinning the younger man against the opposite side of the hallway, even though his wrists remain securely imprisoned in his captain's grasp.

The movement grinds their groins together, and he's immensely pleased by the faint groan that escapes Luffy's open mouth and the way his eyes go half-lidded. "Because if you'd fucked one of them, I'd have to kill you. I'm not sharing you."

"What about you?"

"What about m-?"

In one smooth motion, Luffy twists and slams him against the paneling hard enough to rattle the lamp overhead, dragging his coat askew. One knee forces its way between his thighs, driving them apart and effectively trapping him where he stands unless he's willing to crush his balls in the process of breaking free.

It's like some bizarre courtship dance, the swordsman's contemplating as he feels teeth rake his exposed collarbone. Play-fighting, only a lot more serious, because they're not just roughhousing but also testing each other's limits. Silently determining the extent of each other's training beyond what they witnessed earlier today. Reestablishing where the boundaries lay.

"What about you?" Luffy asks again, releasing Zoro's wrists so he can slide his hands higher, twining their fingers and pushing the other pirate's arms higher over his head. He likes the way it looks, the way it feels, the way their fingers are laced together and their palms are growing damp against one another. He can see the light sheen of sweat surfacing on his swordsman's bare skin, the quickening pulse in Zoro's neck. "That Hawk-Eyes guy. Did you and he...?"

Zoro laughs, and his voice is husky and somewhat ragged. "What do you think?"

His captain answers by sinking teeth into the muscle-corded juncture between his neck and collarbone, and he hisses, rising on his toes.

It hurts, but it’s a good kind of hurt – if that makes any fucking sense – a very good kind of hurt, and he’s almost hyperventilating when the pinching, digging, biting pressure eases and is replaced by wet warmth as a tongue probes curiously at the stinging indents.

Luffy doesn’t share his swordsman’s talent for speaking clearly when his mouth’s otherwise occupied, so sharing his thoughts requires reluctantly abandoning his exploration of the tooth marks he’s made in his lover’s flesh. And it’s well worth it, he immediately decides upon raising his head, because Zoro’s face is flushed, stunned.

“I think-“ he declares before closing in to seize his crewmate’s lips with his own. “-that you’re mine. Zoro’s mine.”

There’s a brief pause, a heartbeat, before Zoro responds enthusiastically, voice audible although muffled by their tangled mouths and Luffy’s invading tongue. “I guess I can- I can live with that. And no, no, I didn’t-“

His hands are suddenly free because Luffy’s let them go and is reaching down, fumbling with his sash, tearing frantically at his coat and trousers.

“I know you didn’t,” his captain breaks the kiss long enough to gasp, then- “Zoro, I want-“

“Yeah, me too.”

“Where-?”

The men’s quarters is distressingly far away; at this rate, they’ll never make it and while he’s not entirely sure he cares about the rest of the crew returning and stumbling across them on the lawn deck, Zoro doesn’t want to be interrupted. He wants sex, not a fight with the shitty cook or a furious dressing-down about their lack of propriety from the navigator. And it’s not like the location matters this time, anyway, because he doesn’t have to worry about debilitating injuries. He doesn’t need to take it easy, and he doesn’t need to tell Luffy to be careful.

A suggestion is hovering on the tip of his tongue- the whole reason they’re down here in the first place, but even the door to Channel Three suddenly seems like too long of a walk.

“Fuck it. HERE.” The older pirate demands, raking at Luffy’s shorts and sending the button flying in his haste to undo them. He hears it hit the wall, drop, and go bouncing down the hallway, and he doesn’t care. Lunging for the fly, he growls in frustration when the zipper catches, grabs handfuls of denim and rips.

“Oi, I liked those shorts!” The rubber man complains, but he’s laughing helplessly and wrestling with Zoro’s haramaki. It stubbornly resists his efforts, so he gives up and shoves it higher around the swordsman’s middle.

Zoro drops the shredded fabric, and the smile that crosses his face is absolutely feral. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

“Neither are you,” Luffy observes once he’s yanked down the black trousers, and he stops to admire the tableau before him, because the older pirate looks so deliciously disheveled. Coat hanging haphazardly off one shoulder, stomach band crumpled and turned partly inside out, pants bunched around one ankle and the boot he hasn’t yet managed to kick loose. Katana carefully – always, always, regardless of the situation – propped aside where they’ll be accessible without getting in the way, and that’s so familiar, so Zoro, that he can’t get help it and starts laughing again.

But then his outburst is choked off, silenced as his eyes reach his swordman’s cock, standing at full attention, rigid and leaking, and-

More memories flash through his skull. Not Sabaody this time, but before Sabaody. The two of them breathing the same air in the cramped, echoing interior of the submarine. Taking that same thick length in his hand and mouth, feeling it twitch in appreciation, accompanied by the heady sounds of Zoro crying out and scrabbling at the chair arms.

Liquid heat boils in his stomach, burning so bright and hot that he’s afraid his lungs are about to ignite. He’s been waiting- they’ve both been waiting two very long, very lonely years for this, but he can’t seem to move. Or tear his eyes away.

“I figured I wouldn’t bother with them,” Zoro explains as he finishes removing his clothing and drops it on the messy pile they’ve started, and it takes Luffy a dazed moment or two to figure out he’s talking about- pants, no, underwear and the lack of them. Right. “-wasn’t just wishful thinking.”

“…”

“Luffy?”

“Huh?”

“What the hell are you waiting for? And why are you still wearing your shirt?”

“I don’t know,” the captain admits, shaking his head briefly to clear the mental cobwebs before yanking off the garment in question and launching himself at Zoro, only to find himself held off at arm’s length.

“Oi- aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Wha- OH!” Diving to the floor to rummage hectically in the remains of his shorts, Luffy comes up with a vial in hand- the one he bought back on Sabaody and has been carrying around with him in hopes that he’d eventually get to use it. He fumbles and nearly drops it in his haste. “Here, here!”

The swordsman plucks it from his outstretched hand and thumbs off the cap.

“Zoro? Don’t you want me to-?” He licks his lips pointedly, gesturing.

“No. I need you right here.”

Luffy looks and promptly chokes on his own spit, knowing he’s never – never ever ever – going to forget the sight of his first mate leaning back against the wall, one hand shifting his balls higher to expose the flesh beneath and give his other hand room to work lubricant-slick and dripping fingers into his own body.

The rubber man sways, bracing one hand on Zoro’s chest to steady himself, because it feels as though all the blood’s suddenly rushed from his brain to his groin, a sensation that leaves him both painfully hard and unbelievably dizzy.  
“Sencho, are you-?”

“F-Fine,” he stammers, swallowing forcefully.

“You’re not still all fucked up from blood loss?” Zoro asks suspiciously, and then he gives a sharp, rather embarrassing yip of surprise as he’s abruptly seized by the shoulder and spun to face the wall. “Ah! Okay, I guess not.”

“Zoro. Zoro-” Luffy’s dimly aware that he sounds like a broken sound dial recording as he plasters himself against his lover’s back, so overwhelmed by the heat of the muscular body that the blunt head of his cock misses its mark and skids upwards, sliding between the older pirate’s buttocks. He bites his lower lip, afraid he’s going to explode all over Zoro’s ass before he can even get inside, and his voice takes on a note of pleading that’s downright pitiful. He doesn’t care. “Zoro-“

“Luffy, calm down, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” A hand reaches back to correct him, calloused fingertips raising lines of fire along his length as they guide him back to where he needs to be. “Here.”

And just like that, firm pressure that gives way when he wraps his arms around Zoro’s torso and pushes, turning into one long sweet slide that steals his breath and makes his toes curl in the sandals he’s forgotten to remove.

His brain – before it shorts out and temporarily renders him incapable of anything resembling coherent thought – tells him he ought to wait, gather his frayed nerves so this lasts more than a few minutes, but he isn’t given the chance because his swordsman is already starting to move.

Bending forward to nudge himself a bit further from the wall and give them both more room to maneuver comfortably, Zoro rocks back against him, emitting low urgent gasps, and Luffy knows without looking that his eye is closed, his mouth has fallen open and his face is flushed with exhilaration.

The abdominal muscles under the captain’s hands are tense but not rigid, firm under his fingertips, and he’s acutely aware of the difference between this and their first time, when the other man had been so consumed with duty and poorly guarded anxiety, too concerned with their surroundings to actually relax and enjoy himself.

That’s clearly not the case now, although Luffy’s certain that – in the unlikely event of an attack – the older pirate still wouldn’t be caught completely off guard. There’s a part of him that’s remained on high-alert even now, ready to register a potential disturbance, but it’s retreated to the background until needed and no longer at conflict with the rest of him.

It’s not that Zoro’s new sense of calm has escaped Luffy until now; he was definitely aware of it during the fighting earlier, when he watched the swordsman unleashed his katana-driven whirlwind. He’d also heard a great deal about the defeat of Hyouzou, which he’d unfortunately missed, being far too busy dealing with Hody and the ark.

But witnessing it from a distance during a battle is vastly different than seeing it up close and personal during sex. And not just seeing it, but feeling it.

He buries his face between his first mate’s shoulder blades, muffling a whimper.

“You okay back there?” Zoro asks, unable to hide his mirth, and the rubber man immediately headbutts him in the back for managing to sound so goddamn self-righteous and in control when he’s the one with a cock buried in his ass.

“I-I’m fine! I just needed a second to-“

“We can stop if you need to,” the other man teases, and Luffy decides right then and there that he’s going to bite the bastard somewhere sensitive when he least expects it. Although, knowing Zoro, he’d probably like that. Which raises some interesting possibilities, which he files away for further consideration.

“Stop THIS.” He punctuates his words with a rough thrust and is satisfied – or at least less annoyed – when Zoro grunts and bangs his forehead on the wall.

“Ow! Jeez, will you-“

He doesn’t give his swordsman a chance to finish. Just does it again.

“-hold on a-“

And again.

“DAMN IT, LUFFY!”

But he doesn’t actually sound angry, not with that hint of laughter and the way he’s pushing back to meet the assault. Or the way his heart’s banging away under the hand Luffy’s just slid up his chest to play with his left nipple and hold him steady.

“We can stop if you need to,” the captain suggests, voice syrupy with gleeful sarcasm.

“Nngh! F-Fuck you!” Zoro snaps back. “Oi, don’t pinch!”

“Sorry.” Although he’s not in the least, and gives the nub between his thumb and forefinger another sharp tweak. “Oops.”

His lover doesn’t bother yelling at him again and instead grabs him and pins his hands palm to the wall, his own fanning over them to prevent him pulling free. It means Luffy needs to stretch to maintain his balance and also rotates his arms in a funny way that would probably really bother the hell out of him if he wasn’t rubber, but the katana-roughened fingers are folding over and pushing between his, and he likes seeing their joined hands too much to complain and contentedly settles into a regular rhythm.

The other pirate’s fallen silent again. Except for the noises. Throaty grunts and growls that reverberate in his ribcage and leave Luffy’s face tingling and burning where it’s pressed against his back. He swears he can feel the vibrations rippling down his stomach and through his thighs as well, and it’s a very, very pleasant sensation.

Possibly a little too pleasant.

He’s hovering on the edge, possibly only one or two thrusts from completion and fighting with all his strength to hold back, when the tight heat hugging his shaft unexpectedly disappears. It’s a change so jolting – chilly air surrounding him where there was previously only warm flesh – that he squawks in protest, hips giving a spontaneous jab at nothing.

Stumbling, the captain nearly collides with the wall as he reaches for the swordsman who’s twisted loose and slipped so suddenly from the circle of his arms.

Before he can ask what the hell is going on, why they’ve stopped, his feet are swept out from under him and he’s on his back on the floor and his partner’s sinking down on him, one hand grasping his cock firmly by the base.

Zoro stiffens, tilts his head back and moans as he impales himself in one merciless stroke, and Luffy surges upwards against him without a second thought, his fingernails, short as they are, raking thin shavings from the planks beneath him when the tension coiled inside him snaps without warning.

The sudden orgasm leaves him breathless and startled and disappointed, because he expected a lot more from himself for their first time together after being separated for so long. There’s no denying it felt good. It felt absolutely amazing. But it’s not quite as much fun unless the pleasure’s mutual and shared equally between both parties, and Zoro hasn’t-

Zoro squirms experimentally and grins when his eyes go wider, hands flocking like startled seabirds to grasp the older pirate’s hips.

“C’mon, Sencho- I know you’ve got more fight in you than that.”

“But I just-“ His lover’s hips rock down on him and he yelps. “Oi! Didn’t I-?”

“You did and you didn’t,” Zoro hums, reaching down to trace the edges of the starburst scar on his chest. “Hold still a second.”

Puzzled, he obliges, and the swordsman inhales sharply and does something with the muscles in his lower body that makes Luffy flail when the snug tunnel encompassing his length constricts and releases in a steady, massaging pulse, and he realizes that his first mate’s right. He’s not deflating like he expected but still hard and responsive and very much aware of his aching balls.

“But h-how-?” It’s hard to talk, hard to think while being squeezed like that.

“Pressure points.” Fingers tap lightly at the place where their bodies are connected, and Zoro purrs, his face taking on such a devious cast that the captain gulps nervously and wonders if his earlier taunting was such a good idea. “I can keep you like this for as long as I want.”

He smirks, closing his eye and tipping his head back again with a groan as he resumes rocking. “Mihawk’s library had some, ah, really interesting books…”

Luffy blinks and then bursts into delighted laughter, shifting his hands for a better hold on the other man’s hips. “You didn’t bring any along, did you?”

“Mmm, unfortunately not- but I remember what they said. And I know the stuff works, ‘cause I- uh- tried out a few things on myself.”

A mental image of his swordsman sprawled naked on red silk sheets – he’s got no clue where the idea of red silk sheets comes from, but that Hawkeye guy seems the type to own them – with illicit reading material in one hand and cock in the other - and isn’t THAT a tantalizing thought - surfaces briefly in Luffy’s mind, and he shudders, fingertips digging into Zoro’s flanks.

“Enough talk for now. We can do that later- right now I just want to screw around until neither of us can walk a straight line.”

“You’re gonna have a hard time napping if your ass hurts so bad you can’t lay on your back,” the captain warns him, grinning.

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it. If you stop flapping your lips, anyway.”

There’s no malice in the statement; they both know damn well that the younger pirate probably couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his life, at least not for more than a few minutes.

Sure enough: “Zoro, you’re gonna tell me all about that stuff you read, right? Maybe show me too?”

“No. I was planning on asking Nami to turn the ship around so we could go back and ask Mihawk to lend us a copy, maybe give us some pointers. YES, Luffy. Now would you-“

“Okay, okay! I was just asking.”

Thumbs rubbing circles on his lover’s hips as they move together, Luffy finds himself wishing there was something he could contribute. Something to share, some way to match the new sexual skills that his first mate’s brought to the table. Or the bed. Or the floor?

He’s preparing to give it up as a lost cause and just give himself over to the moment, when a thought suddenly occurs to him, and he immediately begins to turn it over and over in his head. Yes. Yes, it could work, but only if Zoro doesn’t unknowingly bat it aside, so first he’d better-

“-stop moving? LUFFY. Oi, if you’re just gonna zone out, this is kinda just a waste of-“

“Zoro, I wanna try something. Trust me?”

“Sure.”

The response is so sincere, so automatic and matter-of-fact that he wants to hug the older man around the neck. Only Zoro would agree so easily without asking for details; only Zoro would commit himself so thoroughly without asking why or “what the fuck are you thinking now” and the emotion that wells up inside his chest is so powerful that he aches.

“Not sure what’s gonna happen,” he warns his swordsman, taking a shallow, shuddery breath. “Never tried this before.”

“Go for it.”

“You gotta be looking at me, okay? And if I, uh, knock you out, it’s not on purpose.”

“O-kay?” And then, as comprehension dawns, with growing interest and a touch of excitement that he can’t quite hide. “Oh. Eh, sure, what the hell- give it a shot.”

Luffy frowns, his brow furrowing in concentration. Accessing just the right amount of Haoshoku is like cautiously turning on the faucet to a tap that immediately tries to run full blast when all you want is a trickle. Training with Rayleigh has taught him to control it, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy, especially with Zoro all taut and hot around him.

He releases a shaky puff of air, fighting to slow his heart’s furious hammering as he locks gazes with his first mate.

The trick is timing the release between heartbeats – a practice somewhat akin to touching off certain firearms, although Luffy’s never handled them and therefore doesn’t know this – and restraining the bulk of his will while letting just a hint, just a trickle, escape.

It almost works.

He’s easing on the metaphorical faucet when Zoro sneezes explosively.

The swordsman automatically tenses, body squeezing down painfully on him, and he loses control. For just a second or two or maybe even three, and then he frantically reins everything back inside and shuts it down, but just those few seconds is enough to slam his will into his unprepared lover like a battering ram.

Having his gaze slightly out of focus and not directly linked with his captain’s is probably the only thing that prevents Zoro from being rendered immediately unconscious.

The bolt of… he doesn’t know what to call it, because it’s pleasure and pain and right and not-right all rolled into one massive ball of energy that’s exploding within every cell of his body all at once, although he’ll later falteringly describe it as akin to being kicked sideways through an entire block of blazing buildings while simultaneously drowning. Or something like that.

There’s no time to think about that now, though, because his body is simply reacting.

He rears back, hands convulsing into fists, and the noise that bursts from his throat is so close to a scream that Luffy panics. This is the first time he’s ever attempted to use his Haki like this, and he doesn’t know whether to take that agonized-sounding wail as very good or very, very bad.

Struggling to sit up, reaching for his swordsman because the way his spine’s bowing looks downright painful, he’s caught completely off-guard when the first jet of warm fluid splashes him full in the face with startling intensity.

Despite his surprised sputtering – he’s pretty sure some of it caught him right in the mouth, salty but also bitter – he can’t tear his watering eyes away from the older pirate’s contorted face.

Zoro makes another noise, one that sounds more like a wounded animal than a human being. He slumps forward, barely managing to catch himself on trembling forearms, and hunches over with a grimace. He’s coming in long, powerful bursts that are, thankfully, now directed at Luffy’s torso rather than his head.

The captain can’t help feeling alarmed, because there’s an awful lot of, well, goo plastering itself all over his chest and belly. Way more than he remembers from before and definitely more than he’s ever personally ejected, and his swordsman’s darkly flushed face and violent shaking is starting to scare him.

He hopes he hasn’t inadvertently triggered some kind of weird seizure or something. At least he’s not foaming at the mouth. That’s a good sign, right?

Zoro’s arms suddenly give out, and he collapses bonelessly on the younger man. For a moment, Luffy’s convinced he’s passed out, fainted in fact, and is starting to nervously wonder if he hadn’t ought to go hunt down the ship’s doctor to make sure he hasn’t done any permanent damage. That means running all the way back to the palace, because-

“Holy shit,” a muffled voice slurs, lips moving against his collarbone.

“Z-Zoro?”

“F-Fuck. Shit. Holy shit,” the voice says again, cracking. “Can’t- I can’t f-fucking brea-“

Another volatile expulsion, and Zoro spasms against him. The older pirate curses brokenly, then stiffens and sneezes AGAIN. “Son of a-!”

Luffy surveys him with a mixture of confusion and no small sense of anxiety. The man’s obviously alright if he’s capable of swearing his head off, but while the younger pirate’s got no idea what’s prompting his sneezing fit, whatever the cause, it’s doing some very interesting things to the junction of their bodies.

Zoro slowly raises his head, panting, tears streaming down his cheek. He raises one unsteady arm to swipe clumsily at his nose, which is running with equal intensity, with the back of his hand and then tenses, squinting and waiting.  
To his vast relief, the tickle in his nostrils passes.

“Gonna live?” Luffy asks, administering a curious prodding motion with his hips.

Zoro flinches, gritting his teeth. “Jeez! You’re still hard, after all that?”

“Guess so.” The captain stretches cautiously and then freezes as his swordsman hisses at the sensation of flesh shifting inside him. “Didn’t you say you wanted me that way?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can move. What the hell did you-?” A pause, and then, suspiciously. “Luffy… why are you all wet?”

“Because Zoro came all over me,” the rubber man mutters. “I thought I was going to drown.”

He reaches up to lay a hand on his swordsman’s lower back, realizes that his palm’s all slimy – wow, how’d that get there – and then plops it down anyway.

“… did you just wipe jizz on me?”

“Maybe. But you got it all over your front anyway, so I figured it didn’t matter.”

Zoro gives a noncommittal grumble.

There’s a moment of silence.

“So…“

“That was brilliant. Stupid. But brilliant.”

He doesn’t bother trying to correct the contradiction. “You sneezed.”

“I know. Something in the shit they used to coat the ship- it’s been driving me fucking crazy.” His first mate makes a faint snuffling sound. “Being on the damn floor probably isn’t helping, but… I’m having a hard time deciding if I regret it or not.”

“I wasn’t sure it would work,” Luffy admits. “But- yeah. Wow.”

Zoro inclines his head to peer at him, remembering a plaza full of several thousand fishmen suddenly rendered incapable of doing anything but jittering weakly on the ground with their eyes rolled back and their mouths foaming and hopes like hell that it wasn’t anything like what he just experienced, because that would be- that would be really fucking disturbing. He’ll have to ask Luffy later. Maybe.

He stirs, popping his neck and shoulders, and then summons his remaining energy and rolls, reversing their positions so the captain’s sprawled on top of him. “Here, you might as well finish. Just don’t expect me to help too much.”

Somehow the maneuver’s performed without dislodging the younger pirate, which causes a confused tangle while they try to sort out which limb belongs to whom, because Luffy stubbornly refuses to pull out on the grounds that he’s too comfortable and Zoro feels far too nice.

“Luffy, quit it- my elbow doesn’t bend that way! Just get off and-“

“Hold still!”

“Will you just let go and- OI, NO BITING!”

When everything finally settles down, Zoro’s feeling rather more recovered – and very relaxed, although he’s grimacing slightly and favoring one nipple, which is suffering the after-effects of his captain’s overenthusiastic teeth – and tucks his folded arms behind his head.

Luffy shoots him a dirty look. “If you fall asleep-“

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” The swordsman lets his knees fall a bit further apart, allowing his captain more room between them, and gives his raised backside a provocative wiggle. “Isn’t there something you’re supposed to be doing?”

“I’m getting there!” He makes a few tentative rolling motions with his hips, searching for the angle that suits both of them best, and then gradually builds up more speed. Not too much, not yet, but just enough to start creating some pleasant friction. “Is that- better?”

The only response is a soft rumble of satisfaction. Zoro’s eyelids have fallen almost fully shut, but there’s a furtive gleam between the functional set, so Luffy knows he’s watching closely.

He’s been bracing himself against the floor on either side of his first mate’s waist, but now he leans back just enough to provide a counterbalance so he can smooth his hands across the other man’s chest and stomach, tracing the contour of muscles, as he moves. One finger sweeps slowly down the raised line of scar tissue, then circles the hollow of belly button – there’s a lazy warning grumble when he lingers – before dipping briefly inside and then continuing on.

A great deal of his frantic energy has dissipated, tempered by his body’s happy comprehension that he’s right where he belongs. Now that they’re reunited, now that they have a few minutes, an hour, the rest of the night if they’re lucky-

It doesn’t really matter how long they’ll be left alone until the rest of the crew shows up and it’s time to set sail again, because right now, in this moment, they have all the time in the world.

There’s no need to rush, and that’s good. If he can, he wants to make this last.

Wrapping his fingers loosely around his swordsman, he grinds his palm lightly against his semi-erect shaft, thumb playing idly at the tip. Zoro gives a complacent hum that’s almost a sigh, twitching in his grasp, and begins to move with him, pelvis tilting at a degree intended to take him as deep as possible with each stroke.

Luffy draws back until he’s just shy of slipping free and hesitates there until he can’t stand it any longer – thinks he’ll go mad if he doesn’t immediately find his way back into all that wet, clenching heat – and then plunges forward.

His lover exhales sharply, tensing hidden muscles that tug insistently on the captain’s cock as he tries to withdraw again, and he finds himself instinctively pushing back inside before managing to pull even halfway out, heart pounding, head gone dizzy and reeling at the absolute certainty visible on the older pirate’s face.

They’ve finally cut short the easy banter that’s been flowing between them and gone silent except for involuntary gasps and groans, the noises they can’t and don’t want to contain, but Zoro’s talking to him all the same.

 _I would follow you into hell_ , the former bounty hunter’s expression says as he stares up at his captain, his voice – audible only in Luffy’s head – no longer joking but deadly serious. _I would follow you to hell and back again if necessary, because I’ll never let anything separate us again, not even death_.

The thought that immediately springs into his head is cliché and stupid and he knows this because he once heard Nami say so when she’d been discussing romance novels with Usopp and they’d thought no one was listening, but-

He’s drowning.

Cliché or not, stupid or not, he knows it’s true; he’s drowning in Zoro’s eyes. And it doesn’t matter that the swordsman’s lost one or that the remaining one is disappearing from view as he closes his own. He’s suffocating, falling, drowning, forgetting everything but here and now, and in this moment, there’s nowhere he’d rather be, nothing he wants more than to be forever joined heart and body and soul with the man beneath him.

A moment, no more, and one Luffy will promptly forget – although he will remember subconsciously – as soon as the outside world beckons, full of food and fun and adventure. Because whatever he and Zoro share means more than a few tawdry verbal exchanges; saying “I love you” aloud has never entered the equation, and it’s possible it never will. But that’s okay. It doesn’t need to, not when so many words are unnecessary between them.

Only a moment, but a powerful one, and it hits him just as hard as his Haoshoku-backed will struck his swordsman earlier.

Zoro’s watching closely and recognizes the way his captain’s brows are knitting and his mouth’s working soundlessly. He frees the arms that have, until now, been pillowing his head off the floor, reaching up to slide his hands behind Luffy’s neck.

The rubber man’s shuddering all over, tension laying thick on his skin, and he’s barely aware that he’s moving rapidly now and thrusting harder, the more vigorous pace urged by the heels now digging into the small of his back and towing him closer. “Zoro- I-“

Head swimming, vision blurred, he nearly loses his balance and catches himself with both hands flat on the floor on either side of his lover’s head, panting.

“Sencho,” Zoro addresses him cajolingly, face now near enough that their lips brush when he speaks, and he suddenly flexes his thighs and calves, trapping the younger pirate against him. “Sencho- Luffy, here. Wanna feel you come-“

-inside, Luffy’s overwhelmed brain finishes, and that’s exactly where he’s being held. Inside, surrounded by slick, slippery muscle that’s convulsing, because his swordsman’s coming again, spilling sluggishly between their pressed abdomens.

He’s on the edge, listening to Zoro groaning his name, telling him to do it now, to do it inside-

Luffy writhes, arching in his first mate’s arms, and then insistent lips are covering his with bruising force, swallowing the cry exploding from his lungs as his hips jerk reflexively, desperately attempting to drive his spurting shaft deeper even though it’s a physical impossibility.

After being held back during his previous orgasm, full and unrestrained release is so welcome that it’s practically painful. He can feel his balls drawing up with each discharge, tender and heavy, his heartbeat a steady pulsing throb in his groin.

There are spots dancing in his vision because he can’t breathe, but he doesn’t want Zoro to stop kissing him, and it doesn’t seem likely to happen anyway, not with the older pirate’s hands holding him fast, one fisted in his hair and the other clasped against the back of his neck.

But eventually his need for oxygen outweighs his desire to remain lip-locked, and he slaps a hand repeatedly against the floor until his swordsman relents.

“Air~!”

“Sorry,” Zoro chuckles, sounding equally winded. “Guess I got carried away.”

He eases his death grip on Luffy’s neck and settles back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watches the younger man stretch dramatically. “Heh- you’re still wearing your sandals, dumbass.”

“Took you ‘til now to notice,” he snorts in reply, lifting one foot to wiggle his toes, and his smirk instantly fades into a nose-wrinkling moue of distaste. “Oh- gross.”

“Hmm?”

“…my foot’s all sticky.”

“Yeah, well, so’s the rest of you, and I’m laying ass-first in a goddamn puddle, so I think your foot’s the least of our worries.”

“There’s a mop down here. Somewhere. Franky said-“

Zoro barks sudden laughter, unintentionally bouncing Luffy’s head against his chest.

“What?” The captain asks, propping himself up on his elbows so he can peer into his swordsman’s face. “What’s so funny?”

“We never did make it to the fucking sub.”

“Oh. Yeah. Shishishi.”

And maybe that’s a good thing, considering the stuff currently drying on – and under – them. He hadn’t realized that giving Zoro that helpful little push would result in such a mess. It doesn’t take much to imagine the same mess all over the inside of the sub. Or the control panel, with all those buttons and-

“Oi, Luffy? That thing you did to me with Haoshoku?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you think you could do it to yourself? If you were looking in a mirror, I mean.”

Luffy opens his mouth to say he doesn’t think so, but then he closes it, frowning in consideration. Until today, he’d had no idea that Haki could even be used for prompting ridiculously powerful orgasms, but it had certainly worked earlier, so maybe-

“’Cause there’s a mirror in the bathhouse,” Zoro remarks pointedly, sliding both hands down his captain’s back to seize his buttocks in a very firm, very friendly grip.

“Y-es,” the rubber man agrees, grinning because he’s pretty sure he can see where this is going.

“I don’t know about you, but-“ The swordsman squeezes, pressing down with his palms and up with his hips and making the extent of his interest perfectly clear. “-I’m ready for another round. And if everybody else is staying in the palace tonight…”

“Yeah?” He definitely sees where this is going, and he likes it.

“So we’ve got the whole ship to ourselves,” Zoro continues, crushing the younger pirate against him and stretching forward to give his collarbone a rough nip. “I think I’d like to watch myself fucking you in the mirror-“

Oh, yes, he likes where this is going very much indeed.

“-and when we can’t stand it anymore, you make both of us come with your Haki.”

To the Straw Hat captain, who’s gone from half- to full-mast at the implications of mixing mirrors with sex, not to mention Zoro’s new and intense interest in exploring unconventional – at least to them, anyway – methods of intercourse, this sounds like the best plan ever.

Except for one thing: the bathhouse is like a million, trillion, gazillion miles away.

He’s got a feeling that there’s a pretty good chance he’ll try to bend his swordsman facedown over the capstan before they get more than halfway to the ladder leading to the lawn deck. And he’s got a feeling, given the hunger evident on the older pirate’s face, that there’s a pretty good chance his swordsman will let him.

“Well, what do you think?”

He thinks it sounds like an excellent idea.

He thinks he’s going to get approximately ten steps before he grabs Zoro around the waist and throws him unceremoniously over the capstan wheel.

He thinks they’re going to get distracted at least half a dozen times on the way. On the lawn deck, his mind supplies helpfully – hopefully – or maybe on the tree swing. The stairs, the dining room table, the roof deck, the mikan grove, the observation room, the ladder to the-

He thinks it’s going to be quite some time before they make it to the bathhouse. Possibly longer than tonight will last.

He thinks that’s okay because they have all the time in the world.


	2. When It Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro thinks he's going to relax in the bathhouse after spending the last few hours weight lifting. Luffy has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Monkey. Much thanks to drcalvin for beta-work. ♥♥♥

The combination of heat and steam trapped inside the tiled walls of the bathhouse always manages to loosen the tension in Zoro’s muscles following particularly arduous training sessions in the gym. It also conspires to make him incredibly sleepy. Once the warm water hits him, it’s all he can do to keep his damn eye open.

He’s zoning out, on the verge of lapsing into a doze and dropping the showerhead attachment, when the door opens and Luffy pops his head inside, radiating that annoying yet somehow still endearing aura of boundless energy that often makes it tiring just to watch him.

“Zoro! I was looking for you and-“ The captain’s already sunny smile widens into a grin. He leans back through the doorway, presumably to toss his hat in one of the laundry bins sitting in the entryway because it’s missing when he bounds across the room, shedding clothing as he goes.

“Door,” the older pirate reminds him somewhat groggily- and then winces, jarred fully awake as it’s slammed violently shut by a carelessly out-flung arm.

Luffy snatches the shower wand from his hand and returns it to the holster before jumping on him and gleefully wrapping all four limbs snugly around his torso. “Franky said he thought he saw you coming up here. I was hoping you’d still be all wet and naked when I found you.”

For a second, Zoro’s afraid his feet will shoot out from under him and send them both spilling to the floor, but he braces his legs, toes curling to grip the slippery surface beneath them, and thankfully manages to keep his balance. He settles his hands in the small of his captain’s back, turning so the water’s not spraying either of them in the face. “Well, now that you found me, what’re you gonna do with me?”

The rubber man’s beaming face immediately takes on a decidedly predatory cast. “Dunno yet, but I can think of a few things.”

He wriggles to demonstrate his point, and Zoro’s fingers clench reflexively because there’s no mistaking the warm, insistent pressure nudging just below his belly button. He’s not surprised; it never takes long for Luffy to change gears from merely interested to flat-out raring to go.

“It’s still a couple hours ‘til dinner. I was gonna see if I could sneak something early, but…”

“You’re willing to be distracted.”

“Mmm, yep.”

Zoro laughs and tucks his nose against the damp skin behind Luffy’s ear, tilting his head marginally to suck the earlobe itself between his lips. He takes it between his teeth, tugs gently but persistently. “Got anything particular in mind?”

“Hnnn, not really,” the captain replies, squirming. “Oh, I like that. Keep doing it, Zoro.”

“M’kay, Sencho.” He increases the suction, lapping his tongue around the sensitive flesh and raking his teeth across it a bit more firmly, and Luffy shudders in response, squeezing tighter and applying a not-so-furtive twist of the hips to rub himself against slick abdominal muscles.

Knowing his captain’s got a good grip and isn’t likely to fall despite his trembling frame and hitching breath, Zoro relaxes his hold so he can slide one hand lower, fingertips slowly tracing their way down the crack of Luffy’s ass until they’re low enough to cup his balls. Rotating his wrist marginally allows him – with just a trace of hyperextension – to roll them against his palm while smoothing the pad of his thumb in delicate circles between his lover’s buttocks.

The younger pirate moans, modifying his lackadaisical squirming into a determined rocking motion. He clutches at his swordsman’s shoulders and back so his cock is compressed solidly between their bodies with each stroke, leaving glistening smears of pre-ejaculate on both of their bellies.

His movement also drives him onto the finger teasing his rear, pushing it deeper with each thrust.

Surprised by the sudden sucking heat around his thumb – which is merely a prelude of things to come, his own stiffening erection happily reminds him by twitching forcefully – Zoro growls low in his throat and turns his head to bite the side of his captain’s neck with considerable enthusiasm, just below the jawline.

The effect is immediate; Luffy makes a desperate keening noise and jerks in his arms, raking his deltoids hard enough to leave burning trails across his skin and making him stumble back within range of the shower. “Ah, Zoro-!”

Disregarding the water now raining down on them, he bites again, harder. Hard enough to taste blood as his teeth break the skin, and his lover convulses, coming with a shout and painting both their chests with viscous fluid that’s quickly washed down their bodies.

Zoro clutches his captain closer, listening to his harsh panting and feeling hot exhalations puffing against his ear. He’s so distracted that it takes him a moment to realize his hair is soaked and dripping in his eyes. Squinting against the spray, he reaches up and bats the showerhead aside so he’s no longer getting bombarded in the face.

“O-Ow,” Luffy complains shortly afterwards, sounding winded and a bit disgruntled but – to his gratification – not altogether displeased. “You bit me!”

“Sorry,” he mutters back thickly, although he’s not. Not sorry in the least. Not yet anyway, not when his own balls are still aching and his cock is straining desperately for contact with his hand, with Luffy, with ANYTHING really. “L-Luffy, can I-“

His words are silenced as his captain’s open mouth seizes his lips, invading tongue forcing them apart. Steady, assertive fingers thread through his hair to caress the base of his skull and prevent him from breaking away. Not that he’s going anywhere.

He doesn’t try – doesn’t want to – merely returns the affection with equal fervor until they’re both getting short of breath.

Eventually Luffy pulls back, his eyes flashing beneath half-closed lids, dark with carnal promises. When he licks his swollen lower lip, Zoro finds himself delirious with need. His hand is still trapped against the younger pirate’s body, which has somehow clamped down and refused to release him, and it’s making him feel lightheaded and a little crazed, because it’s not his fucking thumb that he wants buried deep inside that elastic flesh.

Control is a tenuous thing, and he’s barely managing it as he nuzzles his nose under his captain’s chin, covering the imprints left by his teeth with apologetic kisses and broad swipes of his tongue.

“Zoro, put me down.”

He doesn’t think he’s heard Luffy right at first, so he ignores him- until his head’s yanked back roughly by the hand knotted in his dripping hair.

“I said, put me down.”

“Luffy, you can’t be fucking seri-“

“NOW.” And at this point, there’s no ignoring the authority in his captain’s tone.

He puts Luffy down.

The younger pirate is smiling, and there’s a dangerous gleam about his eyes that nearly makes Zoro take a step back. That look usually means things are about to get pretty interesting and possibly more than a little out-of-hand, although – and his cock gives another anticipatory twitch at this thought – that’s certainly not always such a bad thing.

 _Whatever’s going on, he must’ve been really fired up before he even got here- he went off so damn fast after I started messing around with his balls and his ass_.

Which means he’ll probably last quite a bit longer in the next round, after he’s had a few minutes to recover. And there’s two hours until dinner. The first mate feels a chill shiver up his spine, an eager and equally nervous twisting in his stomach. A lot can happen in two hours, especially when Luffy’s in one of his moods.

He gives his head a shake to clear the cobwebs. It doesn’t help. “Okay, Captain- what do you want?”

“Zoro was taking a shower when I came in,” Luffy explains, dropping onto the nearby bath stool and glancing about him until he spies the bar of soap, which he picks up and promptly tosses in the swordsman’s direction.

Still slightly befuddled, Zoro nearly drops the damn thing when it threatens to squirt out from between his fingers, fumbles and recovers.

“I interrupted you.” That voice has dropped to a suggestive purr. “You should finish your shower.”

He bites back the objection that automatically springs to his lips. If Luffy wants to play the voyeur, he’s got no problem with that. In fact, he’s almost smirking as he steps farther away from the water and works the soap vigorously between both hands. But, as he’s groping for his neglected erection with lather-coated fingers-

“No.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“You can touch anywhere but there. Only I can touch you there.” Still maintaining that presumptuous tone, although there’s now a hint of excitement lurking there too.

They don’t play this game often; Luffy usually can’t be bothered to give advance orders to anyone most days of the week, much less to Zoro during sex, and most of the time he’s not patient enough to bother and just settles for mentioning what he wants in the heat of the moment. But every once in a while, he gets it in his head to take charge and see just how far his swordsman’s willing to go.

Zoro doesn’t mind. Kind of likes it, although he’ll be damned before he actually admits it. And besides- two can play at this game.

Part of the fun is pushing the limits and seeing just how long his captain’s composure can hold out.

He starts with his right foot, plopping it unceremoniously onto the bench beside Luffy so he’s deliberately standing far closer than necessary and then leaning in even more when he stretches past to pluck a bath loofa off the faucet handle.

 _Okay, Sencho, let’s see how long you last with my dick bouncing around in your face_.

As he expects, his captain doesn’t so much as lift a finger in his direction, although he swears he sees one corner of his mouth quirk as the younger pirate gazes up the line of his body. But that’s alright. Even if he can’t touch his own cock, he’s got plenty of other assets to employ, and he knows what’s most likely to blow Luffy’s cool and convince him that touching his first mate isn’t just a good idea but mandatory.

He splays his toes as he cleans between them and makes short work of foot and calf, but when he reaches the back of his knee, he lifts the entire leg and props his heel on Luffy’s shoulder so he can access the underside of his thigh. When the moist arch of his foot skids a bit on his lover’s equally damp skin, Zoro reaches out and braces his free hand on Luffy’s chest, making sure to accidentally trail his palm over one rosy nipple.

The bastard still doesn’t budge- but he does give a tiny whuff of consternation.

It’s fucking agony – way too much stimulation and not quite where he needs it – but Zoro wastes an indecent amount of time washing his balls, making sure Luffy gets a good long look at how low and heavy they’re hanging because the bathhouse air is so damn warm.

He keeps his foot propped on his captain’s shoulder the entire time, and the close proximity seems to be having the desired effect: Sencho’s now gripping the edge of the bench with both hands, his knuckles white and his body rigid, and he’s exhaling heavily through flared nostrils. His eyes are wide and flitting between the swordsman’s face and groin, and he seems poised to explode into action at any moment.

Time to bring out the big guns.

Lowering his leg and straightening up, Zoro pivots so he’s presenting what’s partially a side but mostly a back profile and nonchalantly drops the loofa with an “oops” that lacks all sincerity. When he stoops to retrieve it, hiking his ass in Luffy’s direction, he hears a low hiss of longing and hides a smile.

He runs the sponge over his neck and shoulders, biting his lip when the soap stings in the shallow scrapes left by incautious fingernails. Suds cascade down his back and over his buttocks, and Luffy’s gaze becomes so intense that he swears he can feel it on his skin, following the trail of foam into the cleft at the base of his spine. Perfect.

Dropping the loofa again, this time for good, he reaches back and splays both hands across his buttocks, ostentatiously spreading both cheeks, and this time the sound that emerges from his lover’s throat is much louder, choked and thick with lust.

With so much lubricious lather on his fingers, it’s the easiest thing in the world to slide first the index and then the middle finger of his right hand past the resistance of that contracted ring of muscle he’s exposing to Luffy’s scrutiny. Even so, it’s a tight fit, and when he scissors both digits to coax his body into relaxing, he can’t restrain the soft groan that slips free.

“Zoro-“

Hearing the raw need in his captain’s voice, he looks back to find Luffy leaning back slightly and stroking himself, and the sight makes his throat go too dry to ask if they’re finished grandstanding and are finally ready to start fucking. By this point, he’s forgotten why he’s even humoring this dumb-ass in the first place. Why he’s idiotically squandering time touching himself when they could be-

Luffy crooks a finger, and Zoro doesn’t argue, doesn’t try to defend his dignity, doesn’t even think about what he’s doing- he just goes to his captain.

The hands that lunge out to take hold of his hips and pull him closer are shaking, and when he looks closer, he discovers Luffy is quivering all over like – his frazzled brain indirectly acknowledges and then pushes the irony of this aside – an overstretched rubber band.

“Oi…”

“I want you,” the younger pirate tells him solemnly. No humor or pretense now, just utterly naked truth that’s so pure it turns Zoro’s stomach inside out and upside down and makes his heart sing.

He brushes his knuckles over Luffy’s cheek. “Okay.”

Witnessing the smile that immediately surfaces on his captain’s face, crinkling the corners of his eyes, is – in the swordsman’s mind, not to mention his own words – like watching the fucking sun rising over the horizon. Bright and blazingly beautiful and infinitely warm.

He’s pretty sure he falls in love all over again every time he sees that damn smile.

But, although he’s more than capable of feeling emotionally moved, Zoro’s normally not one for indulging in such sappy happy crap. That’s probably a good thing, because whatever sense of romance their exchange manages to engender lasts only as it takes Luffy to hug him firmly around the waist and bury his face against his side. Which is still covered with suds.

Cue a mad scramble to wash the soap out of his wailing, flailing lover’s eyes and nose.

“Holy shit, you really know how to kill the mood,” he grumbles as he restrains Luffy from scratching at his own bloodshot eyes, although his tone’s more good-naturedly annoyed than legitimately cross. It’s not worth losing his temper over something that Luffy’s done just because he’s… well, Luffy.

“Sorry, I forgot about the damn soap,” the rubber man protests, tugging one hand free to rub furiously at his left nostril. “Zoro, it burns!”

“I know, I know- just quit clawing at it before you make it worse! Hang on, lemme wash myself off.”

He leans over to grab the showerhead attachment off the floor where he’d tossed it after rinsing Luffy’s sudsy, tear-streaked face and winces when he bumps himself. Talk about goddamn blue balls; he’s still uncomfortably hard.

“Gimmie- I’ll do it.”

Zoro eyes him dubiously. “If you shoot me in the nuts with that thing-“

“I won’t, I promise! Now gimmie!”

He hands the wand over with a sigh and Luffy, who’s apparently already forgotten his discomfort, immediately starts fiddling with the dial.

“What-?”

“Turn around and I’ll get your back first.” His captain’s face is the picture of innocence.

He doesn’t believe it for a second. “Luffy-“

“Please?”

Grumbling, he complies, wondering just what the hell the other pirate’s got in mind, but his suspicion seems unfounded when pounding spray hits him between the shoulder blades and starts sluicing him clean. Shit, that feels good- he should’ve used that setting when he first came in from the gym.

Zoro’s peering down at his cock - which is still pointing cheerfully towards the bathhouse ceiling - and debating whether or not to do something about it, when Luffy bounces up from the bench and cranks the showerhead to the highest level, blasting him directly between the ass cheeks. “OI! What the hell are you-“

He doesn’t get to finish asking what the hell’s going on, because he’s grabbed roughly around the middle and yanked backwards against his captain, who immediately locks a leg around his calves to keep him from getting away. And before he can dispute THAT, there’s a hand sliding over his thigh, fingers casually probing their way under his balls, and Luffy’s angling the sprayer to keep the jetting water in direct contact with his rear.

“Just relax,” his lover murmurs in his ear, chin rubbing amorously on his shoulder. “It’s good, I promise. Mmm, wow, you’re all slippery in here…”

“Luffy- what- fuck- don’t-!” He can’t gather enough words to make a coherent sentence; his brain is suffering a major short trying to understand exactly what’s happening down there, and the wet fingers that are easing into his body aren’t helping matters either. “That- that-“

Feels good. Feels more than good, feels incredible. Luffy’s mouthing his shoulder and neck, peppering him with kisses and licks and nips in frank imitation of his actions earlier, and he’s now being methodically and mercilessly finger-fucked while the drumming warm water creates a steady pulse that forces him to lock his knees to keep from slumping over.

“Where the heck-“ Luffy mutters against his ear, curling both digits and groping fruitlessly for the spot inside him that’s apparently just out of reach. “Hang on a second, Zoro, okay?”

Fingers and water alike retreat, but before he can articulate his sheer distress at the lack of both, his captain’s sliding around to the front, dropping to his knees and flashing a grin as he pushes his free hand between the swordman’s thighs and drapes the opposite arm over his hip to anchor the hand holding the showerhead attachment. “I bet this is gonna be awesome. I woulda done it like this too, but I didn’t have enough hands.”

Zoro’s trying to process this – he’s too overwhelmed to add two plus one to make three much less figure out why an extra hand is necessary – when Luffy’s mouth closes on his cock. He tries to cry out, but the sound emerges as nothing more than a dying groan; the fingers pressing back inside are rotating, stretching him wider as they search for his prostate. He swallows hard, wavering unsteadily. “L-Luffy- Luffy, I can’t- I’m gonna fall.”

The lips draw back just long enough for the younger pirate to tell him that’s okay because “if you do, I’ll just catch you” and then he’s once again engulfed.

There’s an old saying about feeling as though one’s died and gone to heaven. He doesn’t believe in that kind of thing, has frankly never had the time or inclination for it, but if heaven does exist and if for some unlikely reason he somehow ends up there, he sure as hell hopes it’s a lot like this.

Luffy’s tongue is as flexible as the rest of him, and he’s putting it to good use, giving slathering licks from root to tip and flickering teasingly in the ultra-sensitive hollow just below the underside of the glans. When he pulls away, he swirls the flat of his tongue around the head, gathering the droplets leaking from the slit at the tip.

Meanwhile, his fingers are pumping restlessly, periodically scissoring apart to permit short but powerful spurts of water. Zoro’s not entirely sure – it’s getting more and more difficult to think straight – but it feels like there’s at least three of them in there, rubbing over and over against the spot that makes every muscle in his body tense and his racing heart lurch wildly in his chest.

The next time Luffy draws back, releasing him with a wet pop that’s audible even over the hiss of the showerhead, there’s a long string of spittle dangling between them, and the swordsman can’t stop staring at it. He feels as though someone’s punched him in the gut.

“Good?” His captain asks, grinning, and Zoro can only nod because he doesn’t trust himself to speak.

The arm around him stiffens, dragging him closer until he’s nearly standing on top of the younger pirate and even more afraid that he’s going to overbalance. He tries to brace a hand on Luffy’s head to steady himself and nearly tumbles over face-first when Luffy suddenly ducks lower, that wicked tongue darting out to lash the balls now poised level with his nose.

Zoro grunts, tangling his fingers in black hair, and then nearly goes over for the second time when cautious teeth fasten on the loose skin, worrying it gently as the penetrating fingers curl, bearing down on-

“Fuck!”

Luffy laughs against him, voice muffled. He’s peering upwards around Zoro’s cock, obviously trying to catch a glance of his swordsman’s face, and this is nearly as provocative as the fact that he’s just parted his lips to draw one taut orb into his mouth.

 _Oh my god_ …

Muscles in his thighs and stomach jump, and a strangled moan bursts from his chest. He can feel his impending release hot and heavy in his lower belly like a smoldering powder keg, an incendiary set to detonate at any moment, and his lover apparently senses it too, because he redoubles his efforts, mouth and hand working more insistently.

Their gazes lock, and Zoro nearly stops breathing when he sees Luffy’s eyebrows quirk questioningly.

 _Do you want_ -?

 _Yes. Now_.

His captain’s eyes narrow in concentration and then flash wide, burning with intensity, and the older pirate is abruptly rocked back on his heels as the mental barrier that defines them as individuals comes crashing down when Luffy’s will strikes and then rolls him under with all the momentum of a tidal wave.

Just when he thinks he’s going to drown, the whitecap breaks. He’s left clutching frantically at the arm supporting him and gasping for air, his pulse sprinting high and fast in his throat.

The thumb prodding firmly against the base of his shaft eases off.

“-ready?”

He’s barely got enough time to gather his wits and wonder disconnectedly if sharing the mechanics of that particular technique was a good idea or not before he’s bowled over again.

Luffy holds him under even longer this time, until he’s reduced to making inarticulate noises and leaving crescent-shaped fingernail marks in the younger pirate’s arm, and when the deluge of Haki finally recedes, he’s so hard that the throbbing in his groin is bordering on painful.

“Please-“ He manages raggedly, not knowing if he means please stop or please keep going.

“Not gonna hold you back this time, okay?”

 _Please_ -

Lips fasten on the underside of his cock, sucking forcefully on his frenulum, and palpating fingertips grind roughly against that vulnerable place inside him. And while those elements alone are enough to hurl him into the orgasm that’s been twice delayed, that piercing, invasive gaze multiplies it all a thousand fold.

Zoro’s head snaps back nearly hard enough to give him whiplash, and his lover’s immediately forced to drop the showerhead wand and grab him firmly around the waist to keep him upright, because every abused muscle in his body is rebelling and threatening to drop him to the floor. Even so, the swordsman folds over and nearly collapses as red starbursts explode behind his eyelids.

He’s unaware that he’s shaking so violently that his clenched teeth are chattering together. Or that he’s just unloaded prodigiously all over his captain’s face and upper torso and that Luffy’s trying to beam triumphantly, keep the stuff out of his eyes and keep him from falling all at the same time.

The bright smears of color in his vision are winking out like smothered candles.

 _Okay. That’s it- I’m done_ , he tells himself nonsensically as he slides into darkness. _Time for a nap_.

xxx

He wakes to fingers running through his hair, and the first thing he thinks on regaining consciousness is that the worst thing about passing out is having absolutely no fucking idea where he is or how long he’s been out.

“Oi, Zoro’s awake!”

He opens his eyes to find Luffy grinning down at him and realizes that he’s lying on the bathhouse floor with his head resting on the younger pirate’s thigh, and there’s something jabbing him repeatedly in the cheek.

 _Wha- oh_.

His throat feels like he’s been eating sandpaper seasoned with sawdust. “H-How long have I been-?”

“Uh, ‘bout ten minutes. You wanna go again? There’s still hot water- even though I had to wash my face again, ‘cause you came up my nose. Dinner won’t be ready for a while yet,” his captain reasons, nudging him again hopefully. “Oh, yeah, and I’m still horny.”

“So I see,” Zoro returns dryly. He stretches - uttering a muffled groan at the popping sensations in his shoulders and lower back - and rolls onto his side, poking a curious finger at Luffy’s cock. It jumps restlessly at his touch and he snorts. “Gotta say, I’m kinda surprised I didn’t wake up and find myself ass-end in the air and you fucking me.”

“Thought about it. But I figured it wouldn’t be as much fun if you were asleep, ‘cause then I couldn’t watch your face.” And with more than a hint of smugness. “You make some really, REALLY good faces.”

“Oh yeah?” The swordsman turns his head to brush his lips against the rigid flesh that’s been rubbing insistently at his cheek, grinning deviously when his lover responds with a badly-concealed wheeze of anticipation. “And what about you?”

He ignores the subsequent sputtering and exceedingly lame denial in favor of rising on his elbows to gain the leverage necessary for swallowing his captain to the root, and he doesn’t find himself disappointed.  
Because Luffy makes some pretty damn good faces too.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

Scrabbling for a better grip on his swordsman's forearms, Luffy watches with his pulse pounding wildly in his throat and groin, unable to tear his gaze from the mirror where his reflection's being slowly and methodically penetrated by the older pirate's.

The hands grasping his rear and thighs lift him a little higher, and his breath catches at the sight and sensation of that rigid, glistening flesh easing free until the blunt head's partially visible between his buttocks, only to disappear once more as another powerful upward thrust sends it sliding back inside him.

"Told you- this'd be a good idea," Zoro groans against his ear, voice rough with the strain of holding back, and the captain can only nod and shakily hum his approval when their reflected gazes connect over his shoulder.

He curls his toes, instinctively tensing- and tightening- in response to the dazed lust in the green-haired man's eye, and he sees his own pupils constrict sharply at the wordless sound the increased pressure and friction forces from his lover's slightly parted lips.

There's too many places to look, too many things he wants to watch. Zoro's flushed face. The wet, working juncture of their bodies. His own stiff erection, thick and aching and connected to his lower belly by a thin, pearly strand of pre-come that clings insistently to his bare skin, renewed each time his leaking tip grazes his stomach.

Unfortunately, however, although the position allows for an excellent view and despite the fact that he's also rather enjoying his swordsman's muscular chest rubbing repeatedly against his sweat-dampened back, the rubber man's becoming frustrated by the limitations caused by his partner's already occupied hands.

He could touch himself and it'd feel good, sure, but that's boring.

No, he wants Zoro to touch him. He wants to feel- and watch- his partner's callous-roughened fingers encircle his cock, stroking and squeezing and toying with that sensitive spot under the glans until he erupts into the fist wrapped around him.

Motivated by the powerful mental images his mind conjures at the thought of receiving a handjob at the same time he's being taken from behind - not just experiencing it but actually WATCHING it - Luffy begins to squirm, ignoring the startled exclamation his movement prompts as he throws both arms behind him to loop haphazardly around Zoro's torso.

"Oi," the older pirate protests, pace faltering while he resets his feet to prevent himself from being thrown off balance. "H-Hold still, you dumbass, or I'm gonna drop you!"

"I wanna touch Zoro more. And-" The captain gives a little wiggle that emphasizes his neglected cock and produces a stifled curse as it grinds his bottom firmly against his swordsman's pelvis, pushing him deeper. "I want Zoro to touch ME more."

"Coulda asked, instead of wrapping me up like a bloody python."

"I AM asking!"

"Fine, fine," Zoro snorts good-naturedly, shifting his grasp so one arm's curled snugly over the younger pirate's hip and around his middle, leaving his opposite hand free. "Better?"

"Can you- mmm, yeah." Biting his lower lip, hips giving an involuntary surge as warm fingers seize him.

"Damn, you're HARD," his swordsman murmurs into his ear, lower body beginning to move again as his hand finds a steady rhythm. "You like this, huh? Watching me fuck you?"

Luffy swallows forcefully, eyes fixed on the mirror where he's once again hard-pressed to find a single focus, but he's already concluded quite some time ago that, yes, he does like this. He likes it quite a bit, in fact.

His breath shudders free in a hapless rush as Zoro nuzzles his neck, tongue darting out to flicker over the tender skin behind his ear and leave him shivering in anticipation.

There's a thumb stroking the head of his cock, sliding in the smeared moisture as it teases the slitted opening at the tip. A hint of teeth raking gently against his neck, and then his lover thrusts and bites simultaneously, forcefully enough to make him cry out.

"Z-!" He chokes on his own saliva, arching, and only his desperate, tangled grasp keeps him from wrenching free and falling face-first into the mirror when his partner immediately does it again, once more sinking teeth into his flesh with brief but harsh intensity and stroking over that place inside that-

"Hold on."

It's the only warning he gets; Zoro's abruptly moving fast and rough beneath him, mouth fastening over the twin crescents of tooth marks between his neck and shoulder to suck and lick the stinging, reddened skin.

Gasping, jolted upward and forward each time the cock driving into him buries itself full-length, the captain fights the urge to let his eyelids fall closed. He's determined to watch every second of this, captivated by even the smallest details- the droplet of sweat rolling down his swordsman's temple, the vivid color spreading across his own cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and the unfocused brightness of his own rapt gaze.

Maybe it's silly, staring at himself when there's so many other places to look, but he's distracted by the knowledge that- until now- only Zoro's ever held this point of view. He's never seen his own face like this, mouth slack, brow furrowed with pleasure and passion.

It's weird but exciting, and if he looks this way now-

 _What if we switched? What does Zoro see when I'M inside HIM? I wanna_ -

"Sencho-" Muffled by his neck, where the intimate proximity of his lover's hot breath sends chills quivering up his spine and ghosting across his bare skin. "Sencho, d-don't forget you're-"

"R-Right, right!" Thoughts of watching himself turn the tables on the green-haired pirate behind him vanish as he remembers what he's supposed to do.

Besides, he can always ask Zoro later; judging by the avid way he's also staring at their reflections, his swordsman will probably agree to another round.

"Damn it, I'm g-gonna-"

Unaware that his partner's referring to the arm around his waist that's beginning to slip and is concerned about dropping him, NOT about impending orgasm, Luffy widens his eyes, summoning his will and hurling it directly at the mirror.

He's not particularly surprised when the reflected blast bypasses him; it'd taken some thought - and enough private experimentation to leave his head aching - but he'd finally concluded it wouldn't work. There's no way to exert his own will on himself without lowering the mental shields that protect his mind, and those won't come down while he's actively using Haoshoku.

A bit disappointing, but he supposes it doesn't really matter, because despite the reflected nature of the Haki he's unleashed, it still works on the man behind him.

Caught completely off-guard as he draws back in preparation for another thrust, Zoro convulses, uttering a guttural noise somewhere between a groan and a cry of dismay as he unintentionally jerks backwards and pulls out completely.

The captain gives a choked gasp as the first pulse of warm fluid hits his backside, spurting against his perineum and the distressing void left by the sudden withdrawal, and then his first mate's fumbling blindly between them, frantic to get back inside before it's too late and he's completely spent.

Luffy opens his mouth to protest the hand leaving his cock, but the only sound that emerges is a strangled yelp as he's breached once more and then ruthlessly seized by hands clamping under his thighs and hauling him upright so the older pirate's free to slam repeatedly into him.

Dimly aware that Zoro's growling in his ear, the rubber man frees his arms and throws them forward to prevent himself colliding with the mirror, palms slapping flat on the glass and toes curling as they too brush the flat surface each time he's bounced by the hips slapping with bruising force against his buttocks.

Maybe one in three thrusts is hitting his prostate, sliding over the hidden spot that sends heat swirling his lower belly and pelvis, and he can feel his release building- looming like heavily-laden storm clouds threatening to burst.

"S-encho-" The voice rumbling beside his neck is feral and urgent, warning him that its owner's not going to last longer than a few more moments before sensitivity overwhelms him.

So close. So close, so-

Risking his precarious balance, Luffy fumbles between his own thighs, trembling fingers curling around his shaft- where they're joined seconds later by a second set when the swordsman shifts his grip yet again, hooking his captain's right leg over his elbow to free that hand.

The new position makes their joined bodies completely visible in the mirror, which reflects the glistening wetness splattered across the younger pirate's buttocks as well as the come and lubricant-slicked cock plunging between them.

At the sight, Zoro utters a strangled word that might be "FUCK" and pumps their interlaced fingers once- twice- and moans throatily, pupil constricting, as his lover first tenses then arches in his arms, crying out and climaxing with such intensity that the semen jetting from his tip splashes against the mirror.

"Unngh-" Although he's already winding down from his own peak, he rocks his hips firmly against the bottom clenching spasmodically around him, unwilling to lose their intimate connection, and laughs shakily- breathlessly- when the movement prompts another poorly-stifled shout and another copious discharge. "G-God- Sencho- GOD, what a mess."

Panting, his head spinning, Luffy lets his head drop back so it's resting against his first mate's shoulder, eyes slightly unfocused as he watches the mess in question trickling and dripping down the glass. He shudders as Zoro's fingers release him and slide down his inner thigh to massage his balls and then lower to explore where the softening cock buried inside him's starting to slip out. "Ah, Zoro, d-don't-"

"Shit," the swordsman murmurs, single eye glued to the mirror where he's watching intently as he works two digits into the tightly muscled ring and scissors them apart, Adam's apple bobbing at the partially-obscured sight of his own flesh slowly emerging, only to flop free and send a small torrent of come spattering to the floor. "Oh, shit. Luffy- we're gonna do it like this again sometime, right? Please tell me we're gonna do this again..."


	4. Look, Captain, No Hands

"You want to put a what WHERE?"

"A mirror," Luffy insists, index finger stabbing repeatedly towards the ceiling of the men's quarters. "Over the bunk! Then we don't gotta use the bathhouse every time we wanna- nnn, y'know."

"Watch ourselves fucking?" His swordsman supplies helpfully, smirking when his words bring a slight flush to the younger man's face. "Guess you got a point though. Put one up there and we wouldn't have to do it standing up all the time. Give the floor a rest too." He nods towards his legs where he's got them propped on the table beside the sofa. "I sure as hell like seeing everything we're doing, but it's murder on my freaking calves."

"Yeeeah, we could do it in bed," the captain speculates dreamily. "Oi, Zoro- think I could hit the ceiling?"

"I KNOW you can hit the blasted ceiling. Forget it, you made enough of a mess on the mirror and the floor. You don't gotta shoot it all over the room too, like a goddamn jizz fountain."

"Oi oi," he protests, scowling. "Zoro made a big mess too, playing with himself after he came."

"I wasn't playing with myself, idiot. I just wanted to- uh-" It's the green-haired pirate's turn to glance away, the color rising in his cheeks.

"Wanted to what? You wanted to what?"

Zoro mumbles something inaudible, face reddening further.

"Eeeh?"

"Damn it, Sencho. I wanted-" The swordsman clears his throat, awkwardly scratching behind one ear. "I wanted to watch my, uh- you know- coming out of you."

"Your dick?"

"NO, not my DICK." Sounding more exasperated than embarrassed now. "My COME." Spoken with more volume than obviously intended, because he turns nearly scarlet and glances over to make sure the door leading to the lawn deck's still closed. "I just- it's really- I just wanted to see it coming out your ass, okay- leaking, right? 'Cause watching that, knowing I'm the one who put it there..." He coughs. "It made me wanna throw you down on all-fours and fuck you all over again."

Luffy swallows heavily, his own face flaming hot. The lewd conversation's making him want to go bury himself under the rumpled covers of the nearest bunk to hide his burning cheeks, but it's also undeniably arousing listening to Zoro say that kind of stuff.

He reaches out to grip the sofa's back, overwhelmed by the sensation of desire and longing that's once more begun to twist and writhe in his gut.

"And seeing your come all over the mirror and dripping all over the floor and stuff kinda made me-" Voice gone low and husky, Zoro's regarding him with growing interest, potential eavesdroppers and unsuspecting crewmates forgotten. Embarrassment forgotten. "I kinda wished I was the mirror, that you came all over me instea-"

Releasing what's become a white-knuckled grip on the sofa, Luffy leans forward and seizes his first mate by the lapels, nearly dragging him clear over the headrest as he brings their mouths together in a messy, desperate collision of lips and teeth.

The older pirate utters a muffled exclamation of surprise tinged with protest, but he's already kissing back as he shifts to kneel on the cushions facing the wrong way, fingers tangling in the captain's unruly hair while he bites and sucks his lower lip with growing enthusiasm.

"Ouch!" Luffy yelps suddenly as one particularly sharp nip breaks skin and a faint taste of copper enters his mouth- along with the tongue that's just forced its way inside. He retaliates, sinking his teeth into the invading slippery muscle just shy of doing actual damage, and his lover groans, darting it deeper and bunching one fist in a handful of his hair to prevent him escaping.

They're both panting when they eventually come up for air, mouths and chins wet with saliva and- the rubber man notices with dazed satisfaction- a small trace of blood.

"Shit," Zoro exhales, cupping his partner's jaw as he wipes the smear of crimson off his slightly swollen lower lip with his thumb. He sounds far more excited than sorry.

"Mmm, Zoro really likes biting too, huh?" Luffy licks his lips, tongue lapping at the digit pressed against them before catching it between his teeth to worry it gently, and when his actions prompt a faint groan, he sucks it into his mouth, head bobbing slightly as he thoroughly addresses the forefinger to the third knuckle in frank imitation of performing a similar service to a very different piece of anatomy.

Eye half-lidded, his swordsman simply watches him for a moment or two, breathing heavily through his nose, but then he groans again, body tensing, at the sensation of Luffy's fingers caressing his pectorals. Stroking delicate little circles around his areolas. Lazily flicking his stiffening nipples. Pinching.

His hips rock involuntarily, grinding his rising erection against the sofa. He shudders, does it again deliberately.

Luffy comes off his finger sputtering laughter. "Are you- are you HUMPING the SOFA?"

"Shut up, you- nnnf- neither one of us got a free hand."

The captain grins, teeth gleaming dangerously. "Think you can do it? Come without somebody touching your dick? AND without rubbing on the sofa?"

"What do I get if I- ahh- if I pull it off?"

Narrowing his eyes, the younger pirate hums softly to himself as he considers several possibilities, and then his grin increases considerably. "We do it on the table. And when I'm gonna come, I pull out and do it all over you."

Zoro's eye widens momentarily, and then he pushes away from the sofa to strip off his coat and struggle out of his haramaki and trousers, smirking. "Deal." He glances down to where his exposed cock's now standing at full attention, experimentally tensing the muscles in his groin so it gives a visible twitch. "And what're you gonna do while I-" He looks up and laughs. "You just gonna watch and jerk off?"

"Maybe," Luffy admits, giving his shaft another firm stroke where it's protruding from the open fly of his shorts, already turgid and flushed with a bead of moisture gleaming on its crown. "I gotta be ready for Zoro, don't I?"

"Heh. Just don't get carried away and come without me."

The expression on the other man's face turns positively wolfish. "Don't worry, I saw a really big cucumber in the kitchen this morning, so if I DO go off by accident, at least we got a back-up."

To the disconcerted swordsman's shock, his cock performs an unexpected lurch entirely on its own, a droplet of pre-come brimming free and slowly rolling down the underside.

"Oooh-oh-oh, does Zoro like that?"

"What the hell, no- I-"

Circling the sofa, Luffy leans down to peer at - and blow warm breath on, damn him - his first mate's erection. "Shishishi, I think you do! Look- you got all leaky." He extends his tongue to offer a quick lick, swiping clear salty liquid from the tip and making Zoro grunt as though he's been punched full-force in the stomach and clutch unsteadily for the sofa's back with one hand.

"O-Oi, I thought you s-said-"

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna help," Luffy tells him cheerfully, straightening enough to lap enthusiastically over the closer of his nipples. The set of fingers not working his own flesh dart momentarily to his mouth, then steal under the older pirate's buttocks to tease the puckered opening between them- and prompt Zoro's realization that he's likely to soon be fighting AGAINST release rather than for it.

The saliva-moistened pad of his captain's middle finger circles the tight ring of muscle with infuriating leisure, setting every sensitive nerve ending ablaze while the other digits strain to keep his ass cheeks diligently parted.

"L-Luffy-"

Luffy's mouth closes over his nipple, biting gently and sucking and making his cock jump again, as though the moist heat and grazing teeth are tugging the loose end of a ribbon secured around its girth, and he finds himself not only breathing heavily through his nose but also scrunching his good eye shut.

 _Shit, I should've known he'd_ -

The tickling pressure on his anus increases, forcing a small noise from his throat, but to his frustration, although it continues stroking and moving in slow rotations, the fingertip doesn't advance more than a few centimeters. Luffy's only toying with him.

Teeth close on his flesh and tug, gently at first and then with growing persistence, stretching the skin until pleasure and pain equalize, and he chokes back a gasp and forces his eye open.

 _Sencho knows, DAMN him- he knows exactly what makes me_ -

He sways, feeling his pulse throbbing in his balls and along the length of his cock, and tightens his grip on the sofa.

Pulling away with a loud wet pop, the rubber man grins up at him before ducking around to close in again on the opposite side, tongue tip teasing that nipple too until it's pebbled as hard and firm as the first.

"You can touch those, if you wanna," he allows hopefully, nuzzling his nose and cheek against his swordsman's pectoral.

Zoro snorts breathlessly. "If you WANT me to do it, just say so." He raises the hand that's been balled into a fist against his thigh and slides his palm up his own torso, nudging his lover's head away so he's got room to trace the hard planes of muscle with his fingertips. "I know you like watching me mess around with myself."

"Uh-huh." Luffy's shifted to rub himself amorously against his swordsman's bare thigh, glans providing a damp, velvety soft contrast to the rigidity of the tissue beneath it and the rough texture of the shorts he's still wearing.

"Oi, you left TEETH MARKS on me." Zoro grumbles, hissing at the stinging sensation as he touches the indentations, thumb grazing the protruding bud of nipple.

"You bit my lip!"

"Yeah, but-" He tenses as his captain's tongue sweeps across his collarbone, half expecting to feel teeth again instead.

"I wanna leave marks all over Zoro. I wanna make sure everybody knows he's mine." Dropping to a crouch, letting go of himself to give his first mate's length a familiar, lingering caress. "'Cause this's mine." Then angling around to grasp the older pirate's buttocks with both hands, squeezing solidly as he spreads them wide to blow tickling air across the sensitive flesh between them.

"Luff-" The rest emerges as a highly undignified and rather unmanly "eee" of surprise.

"And this's mine too," Luffy insists- and licks him again, far more slowly this time, swirling tongue lingering until his heart's thumping frantically in his chest and the muscles in his thighs are trembling.

Hips tilting backwards, fighting to keep physical contact yet still give a lunging thrust into empty air while keeping his balance, Zoro gropes for his own chest with both hands, rolling his nipples between thumb and forefinger and tugging at them until the twinging pain brings tears to his eye.

His lover's grasp on his rear tightens, holding him steady, and the agile tongue begins to flick, lashing relentlessly until there's a low, guttural noise escaping him with every wet caress and his erection's twitching entirely on its own, grazing the tensed muscle of his abdomen.

 _Ah, f-fuck- I'm- I'm not gonna take too_ -

Luffy changes tactics suddenly, tongue stiffening as he plunges its tip inside, withdraws, and immediately does it again, neatly spearing his swordsman once- twice-

On the third intrusion, Zoro utters a ragged cry that's choked off as he hunches slightly, one hand flailing down to apply steady pressure to his cock's base, and his flesh clenching where the younger pirate's tongue is buried.

The dry orgasm leaves him breathless and shuddering, but he's not given time to recover- instead he's seized around the waist and tossed unceremoniously onto the table, facedown and gasping as brusquely scissoring fingers replace the soft, far more pliable tongue that's abandoned him. Fingers that work with feverish speed to stretch him wider before they retreat, and then warm air's gusting against his ear; Luffy's bending over him, panting eagerly as he shoves inside with short, abrasive thrusts.

With nothing but fast-drying saliva to ease its passage and Zoro's body still tight and wracked with the small, spasming aftershocks of his release, the rough entrance of his captain's member bows his back and sends his hands groping desperately for a secure grip, scrabbling at the flat surface beneath him.

There's a forearm planted between his shoulder blades, forcibly pinning his torso in place. And a choked, helpless noise emerging from his throat. But he's not interested in escaping; he's struggling to raise his pelvis, not merely offering himself but actively striving to meet the hips now slapping against his buttocks.

Luffy's growing increasingly vocal as well, emitting grunts and gasps periodically muffled by his swordsman's sweat-dampened skin when he rubs his face against it. Bracing his free hand on the table, he plunges forward until he's buried deep in the older man's tight heat and then rocks forcefully enough to lift his lower body off the table, simultaneously biting the back of his neck.

Ass hiked in the air, spine bent and protesting - although he's too focused on other things to truly notice - Zoro writhes, bare toes splaying wide where they're searching fruitlessly for purchase on the Adam wood boards beneath them.

Teeth gripping him by the scruff, the rubber man takes him hard and fast until his heart's pounding in his ears and the table's shuddering beneath them and that molten liquid sensation coiled in his gut's rising again, threatening to spill over, his battered control stretched to the breaking point. Dimly aware, somewhere, that he's going to be abominably sore tomorrow and not caring- not giving a shit, not in the least, because the discomfort's being overridden by the relentless assault on his prostate and the knowledge of just how thoroughly he's allowing himself to be dominated.

 _Fuck- fuck, oh god, Sencho- fuck- yeah, that's it- right there, just a little_ -! Words spoken only in his head; the ones actually emerging from his mouth are incomprehensible- desperate sounds forced through his throat by the unrelenting taction of blunt heat pounding into tender flesh.

Luffy releases him suddenly, mouth leaving his neck, rigid member withdrawing just long enough for its owner to flip him onto his back, and he's cursing, trying to sit up and drag his captain back to him, when the other pirate slips both hands under his knees, yanking him closer until his rear's almost hanging off the table, and shoves back inside, thrusting furiously.

That tautly stretched wire snaps. The snarled expletive exiting his throat emerges as a strangled shout, and he's coming, the first thick spurts of warm liquid dousing his chest and belly as they escape his twitching cock.

"Z-Zoro-!" Grimacing, Luffy pulls out with effort as he reaches his own peak, letting his lover's left leg drop to squeeze a hand between their bodies, fingers circling both their shafts and stroking, squeezing, coaxing free pulse after pulse.

Toes curling, pectorals and tensed abdominal muscles slick with semen, Zoro rakes the tabletop with fingertips hooked into claws, his hips jerking upwards into the younger man's grasp. His entire body's trembling, singing and surging with adrenaline and the euphoria of unrestrained orgasm.

Black hair clinging to sweat-dampened temples, his captain keeps caressing him gently, even after he's become so sensitive that each light touch forces some small noise - a gasp, a curse, an unconscious whimper - past his lips.

Luffy's laughing softly, breathlessly. "Wow, WOW, you came really hard, huh? And just from me being inside you..." His half-lidded eyes glimmer, his voice dropping, thick with yet unsatisfied lust. "You felt really good; I didn't wanna stop, but when you started coming, you got all tight and you were making those noises and I couldn't hold it anymore." A sigh. "I wanted to keep going though. I want-" He's shifting, his grip on the swordsman's leg tightening as he tries to nudge back inside. Unfortunately- but not unexpectedly- his spent body refuses to cooperate, wringing a low noise of frustration from his throat, and he scowls down at himself, biting his lower lip.

"O-Oi, don't tell me- you're- gonna-"

 _Don't tell me you're gonna go get that goddamn cucumber after all_ , Zoro's about to demand, but then he abruptly forgets the entire dubious prospect of having something better off gracing a salad crammed up his ass. Instead, he's arching his back, crying out, his remaining eye widening enormously in surprise and disbelief as Luffy pushes into him, not only fully erect once more but inconceivably, almost unbearably hard.

"I'll be careful," the rubber man promises, nervously licking his lips while his gaze stays locked on where his Busoshoku-coated cock's slowly sinking deeper between his first mate's buttocks. "Really really careful." He takes away the hand that's no longer necessary for reinsertion and lays it on Zoro's midsection instead, fingertips tracing the slowly drying wet patches on his skin.

"Se-Sencho-!"

A protest, a plea? It's unclear, but the leg hooking clumsily around his waist to drag him closer erases any doubt in Luffy's mind.

He swallows, shuddering, watching the older pirate tilt his head back, gasping, as he gives another cautious thrust that renders him fully buried, only a scant remnant of Haki-darkened flesh still visible in the gaping fly of his shorts. They're barely clinging to his hips and rear now, but struggling loose and kicking them free means disengaging. Pulling out. And he most definitely does not want to pull out.

"Sencho-" Zoro tries again, voice choked. "Ah, ah fuck- can-" His head lolls to one side, his throat convulsing. "Can you even feel-?"

"Kinda." Luffy slides his hand higher, smearing come across his swordsman's quivering skin, damp thumb teasing a nipple that immediately grows taut. "'M gonna move, okay?"

Slowly, very slowly - he's aware they should be using lube, lots of it, especially for THIS, and he doesn't want his actions to necessitate a trip to the infirmary and a long, angry lecture from the ship's doctor - he eases free, pauses, rocks forward.

He just needs to be careful, he reminds himself, hips and buttocks flexing, mouth dropping open slightly when he sees how Zoro's body instinctively hugs the sleek circumference of his shaft each time he draws back, clenching and fighting to keep him inside.

"It's- oh god," his green-haired partner pants, expression dazed. "It's like- getting fucked by- like your dick's made of-" A stifled groan turns "glass" into a shaky "aaah" of appreciation as the captain tweaks his nipple. "Or ice. But you're not- not cold. You're- hah- you're really warm and-" Rolling his head to the opposite side, puffing brokenly, brow furrowed and face flushed. "G-God, you're so fucking HARD."

Emboldened by this response, Luffy allows his first mate's trembling leg to sag, freeing his other hand to explore that slippery mess of torso. Teasing much-abused nipples into stiff points while he continues his slow, relentless thrusting.

The hardening Haki's dramatically reduced his sensitivity; he's fairly certain he won't- probably can't- come again until he banishes the dark shell glazing his cock. But that doesn't matter, because he's also certain he could stay like this - hard and thick and submerged in his lover's welcoming body - for a long, long time.

He's not sure he even cares about getting off again anyway; he's far more interested in finding out if he can make ZORO come again- and how soon. If he can convince his swordsman to make a few more of those helpless, desperate noises. He's pretty sure he can. He's pretty sure he can reduce the older pirate to writhing, begging mindlessness if he harries him to the point of release and just... keeps him there... for a little while.

He bites his lower lip.

"Not so- ow, fuck, oi, don't yank the- damn things off," Zoro groans, squirming restlessly, although he makes no effort to push away the pinching, rolling fingers assailing his chest.

"Wha- oh. Oops." Grinning sheepishly, the younger pirate pauses and stoops to address each bit of inflamed tissue with an apologetic lick. He laughs aloud at the breathy moan prompted by his tongue's actions. "Sorry, guess I got kinda carried away, huh? But-" He eyes the flushed, reddened skin now glistening with his saliva, tongue tracing his upper lip and recapturing the taste of their mingled release. "You kinda like it though, don't you? When it hurts a little?"

He's answered by a noncommittal grunt as the other man mutters for him to "shut up" and "get on with it" and "finish what you started" while delivering a few indignant kicks to his rump.

Grasping Zoro's hip and nudging him partially onto his side, bracing that uppermost leg against his own chest with the heel resting on his shoulder so his first mate's thighs are spread wide, Luffy palms his exposed balls as he starts to move again, rolling and squeezing them gently. "It feels good though, right?"

"Mmm," comes a reply that's half moaned, half sighed. His partner stretches, one arm shifting so his elbow's steepled over his forehead. His other hand slips down his torso, fingers brushing past the captain's as he explores the place where they're joined, where he's being penetrated by flesh with the consistency of steel. His own cock, laying semi-hard along his inner thigh, stirs lazily. "Yeah. Though it'd feel even- ah- better- with some goddamn lube in there."

"Where-?"

"Bottom- mmm- right corner. Behind my- ah- my k-katana maintenance kit."

The rubber man casts a dubious glance over his shoulder at the bank of storage lockers across the room. He COULD just fling an arm over there, but-

"O-Oi, where the hell you going?"

"Zoro wanted the lube," he teases as he slips away from the table, delighted by his swordsman's clear dismay.

"I thought you'd just- well, c'mon, hurry up and grab it!"

By the time he retrieves the vial and returns to the table, Zoro's grown impatient and aggravated enough to take matters into his own hands. The digits previously tracing the rim of the opening below his perineum have now plunged inside it, twisting and scissoring as he fingers himself with determination.

Part of Luffy wants to laugh at the older pirate's desperation, but his mouth's gone momentarily dry at the sight, and he drizzles lubricant over those pumping fingers and then over himself with a trembling hand.

"Get back in here," Zoro demands, reluctantly ceasing his actions to reach for him. "I can't believe you left me hanging, you a- aaah-"

No more awkward friction, just deliciously slippery motion, and it doesn't take long before the older pirate's shuddering beneath him, brought close to the edge by quick, shallow strokes. And now he understands his swordsman's comparison of his Haki-coated cock to glass, although he thinks Zoro's also wrong; his slick, rigid length's more like polished stone than glass or even ice. It's like a finely-carved phallus of jet or onyx that also brings to mind the marble rolling pin their cook keeps in the top drawer of the kitchen counter and his groin tightens at the thought of pleasuring Zoro with something like THAT, or something like the cucumber he jokingly- okay, maybe more like SEMI-jokingly- mentioned earlier, both things not truly intended as sex toys but still somehow suited to the task- and he realizes he's going to come, deadened sensation or not.

He gropes for a better grip on his first mate's hips, digging fingers into his flanks as his careful movements degrade into rough, sloppy thrusts hard enough to bounce his body, and Zoro cries out his name, managing to make it sound like both benediction and curse, and arches partially off the table, forcing him deeper, as deep as he'll go, before clamping down tight to hold him there.

He's still trying to move, almost frantic to move, but the muscles gripping him refuse to relax and there's a brief struggle between them until he wrenches free and then immediately plunges his spurting cock back into that tight, convulsing tunnel.

Zoro makes a choked, snarling noise and thrashes under him, head tilted back and the tendons standing out in his neck. There's come spilling across his lower belly and down his side, first in pulsing jets and then flowing more sluggishly. Considerably less of it than before, but still enough to leave fresh watery trails on his flushed skin and add to the mess puddled on the tabletop beneath him.

Panting and grimacing, sweat dripping from his chin onto his swordsman's heaving, jerking abdominal muscles, Luffy releases the Busoshoku and slumps forward as he's immediately overwhelmed by returning sensitivity, suddenly fully aware of the tightness and wet heat enveloping him.

Wrapping shaky arms around him, his lover nuzzles breathlessly into his damp hair, one leg trying unsuccessfully to hook over his buttocks several times before finally giving up and simply dangling over the table's edge.

The captain shifts, pelvis nudging halfheartedly, and utters an exhausted hum of satisfaction. He's overly warm, not to mention getting kind of sticky, lying sprawled full-length on the older pirate's prone body, and his softening cock's threatening to slip free at any moment, and his shorts are now caught somewhere around his knees, but moving seems like too much effort.

Half-lidded, close to dozing now that the tension's left his muscles, Zoro slides a hand down his captain's sweat-slicked back to grip his buttocks, giving one cheek an amicable squeeze. "Oi... my leg's falling asleep." From the sleepy, contented tone of his voice, it's more observation than complaint.

"Hmm?" Cheek pressed to his swordsman's damp collarbone and nostrils filled with the heavy, testosterone-laden scents of perspiration and come, Luffy wriggles as the hand cupping his rear gives a little push, trying to keep their bodies joined a little longer. An effort made in vain, because he's deflated too much to stay lodged inside, and a faint, disappointed "damn" rumbles beneath his ear when the inevitable happens.

He snuggles closer, unperturbed. There's always tomorrow. Or even later today- if they can summon enough energy to peel themselves off the table before the rest of the crew turns in for the night. Otherwise somebody's sure to find them like this, naked and covered in each other's spunk and laying on a table nobody's gonna want to use until it gets a good scouring.

Well, mostly naked. Zoro's naked anyway. And covered in the worst of the mess too, which is nearly as good as being covered in love bites.

Interesting, that Zoro WANTED him to do something like that. Then again, Zoro was the one who suggested the thing with the mirror, and that makes him wonder what ELSE Zoro might be willing to try.

The younger pirate barely restrains the grin threatening to broaden his face. "Oi. Oi, Zoro?"

No answer. His first mate's breathing has deepened enough that he doesn't budge when a finger's tapped repeatedly on his collarbone.

"Zo~ro."

He's answered by a drowsy murmur, but he's sure it sounds more like sleep-talk than a legitimate acknowledgement.

"ZORO." This time he pinches the still slightly ruddy-colored nipple that's resting a inch or so from his nose, and the reaction's instantaneous.

"FUCK!" Rudely awakened, Zoro flails so violently he nearly throws both of them off the table, swatting the rubber man's hand away and smacking him upside the head in one smooth motion. "Goddamn it, Sencho, WHAT?" Glare darkening when he tries to rub his pectoral and jerks his fingers back with a pained hiss.

Oblivious to the notion of murder in his partner's eye, Luffy peers up at him, chin propped on his chest. "Neh, Zoro, if that cucumber's still in the kitchen tomorrow, d'you think-?"


	5. Gored By A Gourd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the title. Actually- no. No, I don't.

"What're we gonna do with it, though? After- uh-" Zoro shifts uncomfortably where he's sprawled naked on the blanket-strewn crow's nest floor, clearing his throat as his gaze darts away from the oblong green object clutched in his captain's hand. "I mean, you can't just keep it under your pillow or something- it's eventually gonna rot."

"I dunno." Luffy shrugs. "Could always put it back." He immediately bursts into laughter at the horrified, repulsed look on his swordsman's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Yeah, no, we're not putting it back. I don't care how good you wash it- I'm not making somebody, not even the shitty cook, eat something that's been in my ass. That's just fucking nasty."

"My tongue's been in Zoro's ass," the younger pirate points out, grinning. "You didn't have a problem with THAT."

"That-" Zoro coughs, heat flaring visibly across his cheeks. "Th-That's different!" He raises a foot and braces it against his partner's midsection, giving a firm push. "You WANTED to use your mouth on me, and I made you brush your teeth like twenty fucking times before I let you kiss me again- and- no, we're just gonna throw it overboard or something."

"Okay, fine, we'll do that," Luffy agrees, free hand sliding along the exposed underside of his first mate's thigh. "But first-" His expression darkens, sunny smile turning predatory at the sharp inhalation prompted by his probing index finger. "Oi, you're really tight..."

"Mmph. I don't know why I-" Abdominal muscles jumping, voice cracking slightly as his legs inadvertently fall further open to provide better access, Zoro licks his lips. He clears his throat, hating how nervous he sounds; it's just a garden-variety vegetable after all, not a fucking CACTUS. "I don't know why I always let you talk me into this shit."

"Shishi- 'cause I make Zoro feel good."

 _Can't argue that_ , the swordsman muses distractedly, warmth flushing across his bare skin when the lubricant-slicked finger pressing between his buttocks pushes deeper, withdraws, thrusts forward again, and again, settling into a steady, confident rhythm that falters only slightly when his captain reluctantly slows to introduce a second wet digit. "Nnf-"

Willing himself to relax, he narrows his focus, tuning out the ship's gentle swaying and the sunlight streaming through the surrounding windows until nothing exists but the single point where the rubber man's touching him. Fingers slide and scissor, stretching tender flesh as they repeatedly twist and bury themselves within his body, and when Luffy's thumb finds his perineum and presses down, heavily massaging the flesh over his prostate as a third finger joins the two already inside, he shudders and arches, clutching at the tangle of blankets beneath him.

"I used a lotta lube-" the younger pirate assures him breathily, avid gaze darting between his contorting face and the clenching muscle of his buttocks. "-'cause it's kinda- well, it was bigger than I thought and-"

Although he's still not particularly crazy about the prospect of having a piece of produce shoved up his ass, under his partner's thorough ministrations, Zoro's rapidly forgetting why he even cared. His initial reservations don't seem quite so important anymore; all that matters is Luffy's touch, spurring his libido, stirring the acute need roiling in his groin and lower belly. "If you're g-gonna do it- just- shut up and-"

The limited contact suddenly isn't enough, the fabric wadded in his hands suddenly isn't enough, and he lurches clumsily onto one elbow, seizing his captain awkwardly by the waistband to drag his lower half closer and pull one leg across his torso.

"Wha-" Luffy protests, startled and confused, then laughs delightedly as his fly's fumbled open and his shorts wrestled partway down his thighs. "Oh. Ohhh. You still want me to-?" His fingertips, now precariously buried, give a suggestive wiggle.

Hips jerking involuntarily, Zoro groans against his lover's inner thigh. "F-Fuck. Just-" Warm rigid flesh drags against his face as the man above him shifts, leaking tip leaving a thin, warm trail of precome on his jaw and across the corner of his slackly parted lips, and he tilts his head back to catch Luffy in his mouth, muffling his next words. "Just shut up and fuck me."

The captain responds with a low eager noise, and fingers which've resumed their pumping between his buttocks abruptly vanish only to be replaced by something firm and smooth that makes him gasp brokenly around the cock nudging towards the back of his throat, because even though it's well-lubricated and being carefully eased into him, it's almost distressingly thick and-

"C-Cold," he chokes out, hands tightening on Luffy's hips. "Shit- that's-!"

"Sorry," comes a breathless apology from somewhere near his pelvis. "I found it in the fridge and-" An audible sort of strangled gulping. "Zoro-"

The body above him's suddenly wriggling and shimmying as Luffy struggles to kick off his shorts, and the swordsman's forced to momentarily release his prize, flinching as the stiff penis wavering over his nose smacks him in the face dangerously close to his remaining eye. "Oi! Watch where you're sticking that thing!"

"SORRY, but I wanted to-" The rubber man abandons verbal explanation in favor of action, and Zoro cries out as wet warmth unexpectedly engulfs his length and the unseen object penetrating him pushes deeper, rotating. The hips now free to straddle his head give a rolling thrust, forcing heated flesh past his lips and over his tongue.

Sucking, lapping, swallowing convulsively around the saliva-slicked cock moving in and out of his throat, rocking urgently into a mouth that's eagerly returning the favor, the swordsman's no longer quite sure where one of them ends and the other begins. He's being penetrated at both ends, his every movement driving him onto one or both points of impalement, and there's an enthusiastic tongue sweeping his erection, toying with the sensitive underside of his glans, threatening to shatter his control.

At some point Luffy tugs him over so he's lying on his side with his uppermost leg hanging over the younger pirate's back and his toes twitching and curling in midair, both of them curled belly-to-belly with their faces burrowing into each other's loins, but in a few racing heartbeats he can't remember how long ago they ended up that way or even recall moving because he's lost all sense of time and comprehension.

Panting through his nose, he's shuddering in the unrelenting grasp of the fingers curled firmly over his sweat-streaked thigh, strangled groans escaping his chest each time another stroke's driven into him, when the cylindrical shape's angle changes suddenly, striking bundles of nerves that send sparks sizzling up his spine and along the length of his cock, and in the next moment he's choking, nose crushed against Luffy's balls as he fights not to gag on his lover's girth.

Luffy's body, stretched out beside him, jerks as the rubber man utters a garbled shout of alarm, and then the suction tugging at Zoro's groin intensifies and a fist starts thumping hard against his rear, pounding the blunt end of the cucumber into that same aching spot until he's writhing against his captain, nails raking his lower back and the upper curves of his buttocks.

He can HEAR it plunging in and out of him- a wet, maddeningly audible schlick-schlick noise that must be even louder to Luffy, who's gripping his thigh with crushing strength and bucking faster against his mouth.

 _Oh god please don't let him lose that thing in my ass_ , the green-haired pirate thinks for one delirious second, dizzily envisioning their most embarrassing trip to the infirmary yet, and then all doubt and concern washes away again as the orgasm slams through him.

His rectum spasms, clenching down in an effort to trap the object inside it, hold it still, but to no avail given his partner's insistence and the sheer volume of lubricant, and he's reduced to helpless thrashing when it thumps solidly into nerves already blazing with sensation.

Intensifying the surging throb in his lower belly and groin and trembling thighs, Luffy's throat is contracting rhythmically around his pulsing cock, swallowing and swallowing and swallowing and wringing him dry, and he's forgotten how to breathe, gagging on the flesh lodged in his own airway yet unwilling to push the younger pirate away. Instead he's stubbornly locking an arm around the other man's waist and groping blindly between his buttocks, middle finger seeking the puckered opening there and thrusting its way inside, even as his lungs scream for relief.

His captain releases him with a ragged cry, rocking harder, each rough jerk of his hips accompanied by a desperate keening of Zoro's name, and the increasingly frantic note to that wavering, breaking voice is the only real warning he gets before the first jet of salty fluid floods his mouth.

He fights to swallow, sputters instead when Luffy's cock pushes deep into his throat one last time before withdrawing as the rubber man pulls back from his grasp just far enough to grab himself and direct the flow, watching with enormous eyes as the subsequent spurts splash his first mate's cheek and neck and parted, gasping lips. "Zoro- ZORO-"

The swordsman coughs, spraying thick strands of mingled spittle and come and uttering an inadvertent moan when his body tightens reflexively, reminding him the bulk of the green gourd's still trapped inside him, held in place by his partner's trembling hand. He inhales shakily before swiping ineffectively at his drenched jaw with the back of one hand, head swimming drunkenly from lack of oxygen. "D-Damn..."

Spent, Luffy's studying him through heavy-lidded eyes, wearing a self-satisfied smile. "Told Zoro I'd make 'im feel good." He rolls onto his back with a sigh and stretches, arms and legs thrown wide.

"Made me a mess too," the older pirate snorts tiredly, shoving away the foot resting on his chest. Not that he's complaining about it, not yet; in a few minutes when the moisture coating his skin starts drying and making him itch, he'll start thinking about hunting for a gym towel, but for now he's content to lie here next to his captain - who's begun to hum cheerfully if slightly off-key - and feel his pulse slowing and the thudding in his head receding. Except-

He squirms, frowning, and reaches down to pull the object lodged between his buttocks free, breath hitching as it slides from his body, leaving behind an empty but almost pleasant aching sensation- and curses as it promptly squirts right through his fingers to roll a short way across the floor.

 _Ugh. Sencho wasn't kidding about using a lot of lube_.

He's wiping his hand dry on the blanket, blearily contemplating a quick nap before he collars Luffy and heads for the shower, when a thought occurs to him.

The cucumber'd been downright chilly when the younger pirate first stuck it in, although it'd warmed up pretty quickly from his natural body heat - thank god - and hadn't been cold at all when he'd been holding it just now. But more importantly- "Luffy?"

"Mmm?" His lover wiggles around so they're lying shoulder to shoulder, peering over at him and then rolling closer to examine the damp patches on his neck and chest with smug interest.

"How did-" He's halted by Luffy kissing him, hand sliding into his short hair and seizing a scant handful so he can't escape. "How-" The captain's tongue darts into his mouth, exploring, tasting, and there's a hand roaming his pectorals. Another touching lower, fingers tracing his abdominal muscles, slipping past his limp cock and balls to circle his anus and then slip inside, three of them fitting easily now because he's so stretched and slippery and relaxed. Filling the emptiness, although the ache's still there, a dull yet exquisite pain that's enhanced by the renewed pressure. "Ah-"

"Wanna-" Biting, sucking on his lower lip, sloppily licking his mouth. Thumb flicking his nipple, fingers thrusting slow and unhurriedly. Moist, semi-hard but growing erection brushing his stomach, and Zoro's not sure what excites him more, rekindling his desire despite his fatigue. The physical stimulation- or the knowledge that Luffy's aroused by the act of tasting his own come on someone else's skin. In their mouth.

The younger pirate's voice drops lower, tense and hoarse with lust. "Wanna be inside you. I wanna-" Face nuzzling into his neck, lips moving tentatively against his adam's apple as the captain whispers something he doesn't quite dare say aloud, absurdly too shy. Too embarrassed.

 _I wanna fuck Zoro_.

The swordsman takes a long, shuddering breath, his body tightening.

He forgets about showering, he forgets he's already going to be sore tomorrow morning. He forgets about the cucumber sitting abandoned on the floor under his weight stand and how they planned to dispose of it later.

He also forgets to ask Luffy just how the hell he stole the blasted thing from a bolted, combination-locked refrigerator in the first place.


End file.
